It's Now Or Never (A Beatles Story)
by Tee-bone
Summary: Four huge Beatles fans kidnap their Idols for a two week holiday. Will Their plan go horribly? Or will the Beatles fall for them instead?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone thanks for reading!

The OCs in this story are based off of;

Grace - Celestearts

Lola - Shortyblackwell

Maria - NatashaPavlova

And Wendy is kind of based off me. If you want to have a cameo PM me!

Also I am evolved in a writing group called The Paperback Writers! some of our stories are posted on Celestearts profile so go check it out!

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Wendy's POV

I walked with my three best friends, Maria, Grace and Lola to our seats. Waiting to see our favorite band The Beatles! For the first time.

"This is awesome! Just think if we could get our band organized!" I said sitting down.

"Yeah, I know right!" Lola said sitting next to me.

"Guys, it's not gonna happen." Grace sat down next to Lola and Maria sat down on my other side.

"What, the band or the plan?" We all shushed Lola.

"Well, both actually. And about the plan, I think you two are morons and you will most likely get arrested!"

"Come on Grace! Don't be such a downer! Anyway we're all in this together it was already agreed!" Lola said elbowing Grace then Maria and I broke out in a chorus of "all together now". We all laughed and waited rather impatiently for the concert to start. I felt really nervous about the plan, it was actually Lola's plan but we all agreed to do it. I noticed Maria was pretty quiet too but Lola was grinning and looked like she was having a great time. Then my thoughts were interrupted by thousands of screams and clapping as the Beatles ran on stage. I smiled and clapped loudly feeling like I should be shouting or something but I didn't. I laughed when I saw Grace pulling some ear plugs out of her pocket. I turned back to look at my favorite Beatle, Paul. I smiled at him and then it seemed like he looked right at me and he smiled. I felt elated and it seemed like he stared at me for a whole five minutes when John said something and he turned away.

Maria's POV

I watched as the Beatles ran on stage, my eyes glued to George Harrison, my favorite Beatle. I smiled as they took their places and I realized Paul was staring at something. I tried to follow his gaze but it was practically impossible. Then John said something and he turned away he said something back and they looked out in the same direction. George walked over, his eyebrows raised. They said something and then he looked at me! George Harrison looked at me! He knows I exist! I felt like screaming something but nothing came to mind and I'm not a very loud person anyway.

"He's looking at me!" Wendy mumbled excitedly, well it sounded mumbled because of the loud screaming all around us.

"What?" I looked at her.

"Paul! He's looking at me!"

"What?!" The four of us looked at the Beatles and they seemed to be staring at us.

"Wow! So you think we still couldn't go backstage now?!" Lola turned to Grace, who just continued to stare at the Beatles.

The concert was great and the four Beatles continued to look at us occasionally throughout the night. When the concert was almost over I was elbowed by Wendy.

"Come on it's time!"

Lola's POV

First we went to the bathrooms where I changed into a guards uniform.

"Where'd you get that?" Grace cocked an eyebrow.

"That doesn't matter! Come on!" We left the bathroom and Grace went to get into the car that would be driving them away, she's the best driver of all of us and the oldest. Wendy and Maria hid behind the corner as I walked up to the guy guarding the stage exit.

"Hey they want your help out front. I'm gonna guard this door now."

"Why?" The big man said, sounding suspicious.

"They need more big guys to hold back the crowds."

"Wouldn't they want a "big guy" guarding this door? Not some short little girl?" He retorted.

I raised my voice. "Argh! That's exactly what they told me when I went to guard out front!" Then I got even more fierce. "Because apparently I'm to short and small to do anything! I feel like shooting something!" I kicked the wall for effect.

"O-o-ok, I-I'll be g-going t-then." I tried to hold in my laughter as he started to sweat and almost ran away. When I was sure he was gone I called the other girls over.

"I was just thinking, you two might should go ahead and get in the car just in case." I said, remembering that they didn't have any uniforms or anything.

"Are you sure?" Maria looked slightly pale.

"Yeah, you don't want to get left behind."

"She's right. Come on Maria."

Wendy and Maria left, I stood next to the door waiting and hoping the big guard dude didn't get wise. Then the Beatles busted out the door they all walked past me but Ringo paused for a minute.

"Come on follow me." I said walking down the hall. 'I knew I should have worn a mustache!' I thought when Ringo wouldn't stop looking at me curiously. After what felt like ages we all climbed into the car, they looked confused when I climbed in too.

"Ok Grace! Drive! Drive!"

Grace turned the car away from the direction it was supposed to go so they could avoid all the crowds and floored it.

"What's going on?!" George shouted.

We were all quiet.

"Hey! You're those girls!" Paul pointed at Wendy.

I could tell everyone was scared and worried. "Ok everyone, calm down. Nobody is going to get hurt, everything is ok, we're just taking a little vacation." I said trying to reassure everyone.

"What?!" John shouted.

"No! It's not like that! You see one day we were talking and Maria said "man I bet they're tired of all that touring and stuff." And I was like. "Yeah." And then Lola said. "I sure would like to meet the Beatles and I was like. "Yeah!" And then she got the idea to go on vacation but bring you along." Wendy stammered, Grace rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, but how can you keep your eyes on the road if they're rolling around in their sockets?" I came to Wendy's defense.

The boys looked very confused.

"So where are you taking us?" Paul said at last.

"The beach!" Maria tried to smile.

"How long do you think you can hold us?!" John pointed at me.

"We told you we aren't kidnapping you we're going on vacation!"

"We'll even let you call your manager if you promise to stay for the whole two weeks and not press charges." Wendy gazed into Paul's brown eyes and for a moment he seemed to be lost in her sparkling blue ones. He finally spoke.

"Come on mates that seems fair, it was a good intention. And John, weren't you just saying we needed a holiday?" He flashed a smile at Wendy, the boys gaped at Paul.

"So it's a deal then?" I looked at the boys ending on Ringo and I smiled at him, he smiled back nervously.

"It's a deal." Paul shook my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace's POV

It was about a four hour drive since we did it at night and I drove the whole way. When we finally got to the hotel everyone but George was asleep. I parked the car, got out and stretched, I was so tired. George opened the back door and I saw Paul with his arm around Wendy and her head laying on his shoulder. It struck me as odd, it wasn't like Wendy. George and I woke them all up and we trudged sleepily into the lobby. We got four rooms but then there was the "who rooms with who" problem.

"I call Wendy!" Maria, Lola said at the same time. Lola put her hand on her hip and Wendy blushed a little, I should have known they would want her so there was no point in me saying anything. It's like we're all friends but she is everyone's best friend. I mean, she has her faults just like everyone else but somehow she's different.

"Well then the only fair way is for me to get Wendy." Paul said putting his arm over her shoulders but she blushed even more and shrugged him off.

"Why don't you pick then?" Maria said, clearly just wanting to go to sleep.

"You know I don't like to do that! I know! Pick who you would want if I wasn't here." Wendy looked embarrassed like she was bragging about herself.

We finally decided I would sleep with Maria and Lola would get Wendy. John and Paul took a room and Ringo and George shared the other. Maria and I got slightly settled in, we mostly just changed clothes and went to bed. Maria seemed to go to bed almost instantly and until my head hit the pillow I thought I would pass out. But now I couldn't sleep, I just laid there for an hour and I finally started to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door. I groaned and got up, it was John.

"Yes John?" I said sleepily.

"Erm, well, I was watching you drive earlier, all fast and all and then I noticed how pretty you were." He grinned.

"...well if that's all then I guess I'll see you in the morning." I closed the door and he of course knocked again. I opened it and raised my eyebrows. He looked at me for a second then he kissed me. I started to shove him away when he pulled back and grinned.

"Goodnight!" He walked away, back to his room. I stood there shocked for a moment then I walked back in our room. Maria was still asleep when I laid back down.

Wendy's POV

Lola and I walked in our room and I unpacked a few of my things, I really just wanted to go to bed. When Lola ran up to smiling and started talking away.

"So, Paul likes you!" She smiled and plopped down on my bed.

"Yeah? I don't know..."

"Of course! Didn't you see the way he looked at you and put his arm around you?!"

"Yeah, I know that! But he is just too cozy with me for just meeting him."

"He's too cozy?! You fell asleep on him in the car!" She grinned and I blushed.

"I did?!"

"Duh, I just said that! Come on Wendy! Don't be a wimp, have a life!"

"Why don't you write a book about it and let me know how it works out." I climbed under my covers and turned away from her.

I liked Paul but I didn't really know him and I wasn't a fast girl or anything. But I knew people like Lola and probably John aren't going to drop it so easily. Seemed to take hours for me to fall asleep but I finally did.

Maria's POV

I woke up the next morning and was very confused until I remembered what we did last night.

"Oh! no! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" I face palmed a few times.

"What?" Grace sat up sleepily. She sat there for a second then looked at me.

"Lets kill them!"

"Agreed!" We jumped up, not bothering to change clothes and busted in the room across from ours.

"You two are so dead! I shouted pointing my finger at, nope it was Ringo. My mouth hung open for a second as I stared at Ringo and Grace stood behind me, her face red.

"Sorry Mr. Starr, um, Starkey! I mean Ringo, a, sir! We'll just be going!" I shoved Grace back and slammed the door. "Oh, my gosh! What did I just do?!" I slid down the wall outside the door and Grace squatted down next to me. I must have spaced out because the next thing I know George is walking up to the door and he looks at me curiously.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh?! What are you doing here?!" I said stupidly. He chuckled.

"That's a funny thing to ask the guy you just kidnapped last night!" He walked into the room smiling, well at least he doesn't look mad or scared anymore. Then the door next to theirs opened and Lola walked out in a lime green bikini that brought out the green of her eyes.

"What are you doing?!" I said, standing up.

"I was gonna see if the boys wanted to go swimming!" She smiled like nothing had happened and walked towards George and Ringo's room.

"Oh no you don't!" I flung my self against the door, then it opened and I fell into the arms of George who looked confused. He smiled and I blushed.

"What hit the door?" He asked still holding me. I tried to get up and almost fell but I managed to stand up awkwardly.

"Um, that would be me..." I said quietly, I'm so killing Lola.

"What's all the racket?" Ringo walked up behind George, he had on bathing trunks and was holding a towel. Lola spoke up before anyone could say anything.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you'd like to go swimming with me!" She smiled brightly and he grinned.

"Sure, anybody else want to come?" He raised his eyebrows.

"We'll meet you there." Grace answered him. He nodded and took Lola's arm and they walked down the hall.

"I'm sorry George!" I said looking back at him.

"Don't worry about it." He shrugged. "What's your name again?"

"Oh! My names Maria and this is Grace!" I smiled and shook his hand.

"Ah! The get away driver! It's nice to meet you both." His cute, crooked smiled spread across his face and Grace grinned.

"That's me!"

"Would you girls like to grab some breakfast?" He offered his arm and Grace took it.

"We'd love to!" Grace smiled, I felt like punching her right about now. I tried to see if he looked disappointed that I hadn't been the one to take his arm but I couldn't tell. Maybe I'm just getting my hopes up.


	3. Chapter 3

Lola's POV

Ringo and I walked out of the hotel towards the beach but we couldn't find an entrance.

"Why don't we just jump the fence?" Ringo whined.

"Two reasons, one, we're both rather short and two, you're not supposed to walk on the sand dunes!" He sighed.

"So you'll kidnap the Beatles but you wont walk on a sand dune?" We stopped and I looked at him, we both started to smile.

"Fine!" I finally gave in and we started trying to climb the wooden fence. "This isn't working." I said after a few minutes.

"What if I give you a boost?" Ringo said, thoughtfully.

"It's worth a shot!" He wrapped his arms around my waist and ended up just smacking me into the fence.

"Sorry Lola! Are you ok?!" He turned me around to look at me.

"Yeah I'm fine." Then he kissed me. We stood there kissing for a minute when a policeman walked up to us. We pulled apart and looked at him.

"Yes officer?" I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Were you two just trying to climb this fence?" He raised his eyebrows and pointed at the wooden fence.

"Uh..."

"Come with me." He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me away.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Ringo ran up to the policeman. "She didn't do anything!" He shouted. The police man let me go and I ran over to Ringo.

"Listen boy! This is private property! I am arresting you two for attempted breaking and entering!" He grabbed us both and dragged us to his car.

"Don't you know who I am?!"

"Shut it kid!" Ringo and I sat in the back of his car quietly for the rest of the ride.

Grace's POV

George and I walked into the breakfast room followed by Maria who was sort of dragging her feet. We saw John and Paul sitting at a table near the back so we grabbed something to eat and joined them.

"Good morning!" Paul smiled.

"Good morning Paul, John." I said, smiling. John frowned slightly at George as he pulled my chair back for me. "Thank you George!" I smiled and we sat down. Maria walked over a minute later and put her food on the table and sat down on her own. Nobody said much and it was starting to feel awkward sitting there. Finally Paul spoke up.

"Hey! Where's Ringo, Wendy and that, erm, other girl?"

"You mean Lola? Well she and Ringo went to the beach and I think Wendy's still upstairs." Maria said flatly, taking a bite of her bagel like it was tasteless.

"Oh, maybe I should go check on her?" He got up before I could answer and he headed back upstairs.

"Ohhhh! Macca has a crush!" John snickered and left. George and I threw away all the trash on the table and started to leave. I looked back at Maria who was still working on the same bagel. I sighed, what's wrong with her?

"Hey Maria?" I stopped and turned around. She looked up at me but didn't say anything. "We'll probably go to the beach so Lola and Ringo wont think something happened to us." She shrugged and continued eating. I sighed again and we left.

Wendy's POV

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling, thinking. I didn't want to have to deal with the other girls right now so I was waiting for everyone to leave and then I might go do something but I wasn't sure. When the hall finally sounded quiet I got up and took a shower. I went through all of my bags and emptied everything and put them around as if I was moving in or something. I don't know why I do that but people do say make yourself at home. It had been about an hour and my hair was still soaking, it was really thick and it was slightly curly, maybe I'd go get it cut. Then I heard a slight knock and the door started to open, I dove into my bed and pulled the the blanket up and closed my eyes like I was asleep. It probably wouldn't work though, all the girls know that I go to bed really late and get up fairly early. It's never been a problem because I don't get lazy or grumpy or anything. Who ever it was walked up to the bed and stood there. I tried to open my eyes slightly to see who it was, partly out of curiosity and partly because the other girls probably would have stomped in shouting and then jumped on top of me. It was Paul and he was really close to my face I jumped back against the wall that the bed was next to.

"I'm sorry darling! Did I wake you?" He looked down from my face to my yellow sundress. "I guess not." He said, sitting on the bed. I pulled the blanket off and got off the bed.

"I thought you were one of the girls." I said, walking back into the bathroom, he followed me.

"Hey, my hairs not that long!" He said playfully, I blushed and he smiled. He watched me as a re-brushed my hair and pulled out my silver cross necklace.

"Here let me get that for you." Paul took the two ends and clasped them behind my neck. "So, would you like to spend the day with me?" He smiled.

"Um, I guess so." I smiled slightly and walked out of the bathroom.

"No makeup?" Paul raised an eyebrow.

"No, I don't wear makeup. I think my face looks fine the way it is." I grabbed my handbag.

"Me too! I mean! I don't wear makeup and my face is- I mean your face is very lovely the way it is! I wouldn't do anything to-"

"It's ok Paul, I know what you mean." He smiled awkwardly and I grinned. "So where would you like to go?" I smiled, he shrugged.

"Anywhere you want to!"

"Hmm... well there are lots of cool sights! There's a sea turtle museum and there's a historic trolley tour and there are forts and all kinds of things!" I smiled.

"Sounds gear!" Paul smiled and took my hand as soon as we opened the door the phone rang. "Are you gonna answer that?" Paul said slightly disappointed.

"Nah it's probably a wrong number or something, lets go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Maria's POV

I sat alone in the breakfast room. Grace had stolen my only chance of happiness from this horrible idea. I threw away the rest of my bagel and walked out of the hotel with no idea where I was going. I just walked down the sidewalk past the palm trees and pink flowers, dodging cyclists and people walking their dogs. I came to a strip of little souvenir shops and decided to go inside one of them. I looked around at all the random beachy junk, bathing suits and hermit crabs. Then I came to a little stand with shell necklaces on it. I looked at the little sign, they were "magic necklaces" I pulled down a pink one which was the love one. I put it on and looked in the mirror, then the little door thing jangled and a hideous, nerdy looking guy walked up to me.

"That's a beautiful necklace you're wearing!" He smiled and I could've sworn he was missing some teeth. "You know, it's the necklace of love!"

"Ok then you can have it!" I pulled it off thrust it in his hand. "I'm sure you'll be very happy together!" I walked briskly out of the store and down the sidewalk, hoping he wouldn't follow.

Lola's POV

Ringo and I sat in the little small town jail cell.

"I know we're each entitled to one phone call! I'll call George and he can bring some money and get us out of here!"

"Ok, call the guy!"

"Excuse me! Mister!" A man walked up to the cell.

"Yes?"

"I'm entitled to a phone call!"

"Ok, come with me." He unlocked the door and grabbed Ringo's arm. He locked it back and they disappeared. I waited about three minutes before they came back and Ringo was put back in.

"Well?" I asked hopefully.

"No one answered." He sat down next to me.

"I'll try calling Wendy! She was still there when we left! Hey! Come back please!" The guy came back and took me to the phone. I dialed our room and waited eagerly but it just kept ringing. I just stood there, the last of my hope drained. The man took me back to the cell and locked us up again. I sat back down, Ringo took my hand and kissed it.

"It'll be ok, love."

Grace's POV

George and I went back to our rooms and we changed into our swimwear. We walked out across the parking lot and onto the beach, there was a surprisingly small amount of people at this area.

"It's nice how the entrance is practically in the backyard of the hotel!" I said as we took off our flip-flops and walked out looking for Lola and Ringo. But we didn't see them anywhere.

"Maybe they went down that way?" I pointed to the left and we started walking down the beach in search of the two people.

After a few hours with no sign of them we were both tired of walking.

"Why don't we stop Grace, I'm tired of walking. It's so hot and I've been walking next to the ocean for the past few hours trying to resist the temptation and keep looking for those two! Why don't we go for a swim?" He batted his eyes at me and I giggled.

"Ok, fine! With our luck they're at the hotel anyway!" George laughed and pick me up and carried me out to the water and threw me in. "Aghhh! It's cold!" We both laughed and swam around until the sun started to set. We watched the water turn orange and then we went back to the hotel.

Wendy's POV

Paul and I walked back to the hotel, it had been a great day! Paul is so sweet and funny! He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and grabbed a flower off of a bush, except it didn't come off so after standing there for a minute while he pulled, bent and twisted the flower stem he handed it to me and we both laughed and continued walking. The flower actually had a horrible smell but it was pretty so I didn't say anything. When the hotel came into view Paul stopped.

"Would you like to go out for dinner first?" I then remembered we had missed lunch.

"Sure Paul!" We turned around and laughed when we passed the Bush again. We went to a little restaurant with an outside porch thing. We sat down and ordered two cokes which we sipped as we watched the sun setting. Paul scooted closer and put his arm around me, oh let them talk! I don't care! I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Lola's POV

Ringo and I sat in the cell starving since we hadn't even had breakfast and watched the sun setting behind the iron bars that covered the window. I sighed sadly as my stomach growled for like the tenth time.

"Cant we just ask them for a snack?!" I whined.

"Don't you see the way that guy keeps looking at me?! His hand on his gun?!" He waved his hands around and I huffed, frustrated.

"But I'm starving!"

"Don't worry I'm sure it wont be too much longer until they notice we aren't coming back." He rubbed my shoulder and the man glared at him so Ringo put his hand down.

"I thought we were supposed to get bread and water or rice or something?!" I let my head fall back against the cold, hard concrete. Ringo sighed roughly, I was probably annoying him. Well it was his fault we were here anyway! I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

Maria's POV

When I turned back to see if the nerd was following me I ran into someone and stumbled just barely falling.

"I'm so sorry sir!" I looked up, it was John.

"Hey Maria! Whatcha running from?" He grinned.

"Some weird nerd who was flirting with me!" He broke out in laughter and I finally smiled for the first time that day. "So what are you doing?" He shrugged.

"Just walking around, looking at girls." He smiled. "I finally caught one!" I giggled.

"What makes you so sure Lennon!" I started walking down the sidewalk and he followed like I knew he would.

"Hey! You can't take the bait and just swim away!" He grabbed me and started tickling. I started laughing and I couldn't get away or stop him. He finally stopped when I thought I wouldn't be able to breathe any longer. We continued walking down the sidewalk like nothing had happened. We got strange looks from a lot of people but for some reason I didn't care. Maybe John was the right one? I don't know, George is just so... George.

Grace's POV

When George and I got back to our hotel rooms no one else was there. So we showered and changed clothes and decided to go down to the hotel restaurant. It was up on the top floor and it had these big windows looking out across the ocean. Even though it was almost pitch black we could still see the giant cargo ships and shrimp boats and stuff. We got a little table next to the window and just ordered some fish and fries or as George said "chips". As I was staring out the window I started thinking about what the others might be doing. Then I remembered how I left Maria in the breakfast room. Oh no! What have I done?! I have to go find her!

"George, I'm so sorry but I have to go!" I grabbed my purse and started to leave.

"What? Wait! Grace!" He jumped up but the elevator door closed before he could get in. I probably shouldn't have left like that or maybe I should have told him why I left but right now I was only thinking about Maria. First I walked back to our room but she still wasn't there. So I just started walking down the sidewalk past the souvenir shops and stuff hoping to find her. What have I done?!

Wendy's POV

Paul and I walked back to the hotel very full, it was probably the best shrimp I ever had! When we got to our rooms I told him goodnight and he did the same except he looked like he wanted to kiss me. I wasn't so sure I was ready for that, I mean this was our first day together and we're not dating! So before he could kiss me I hugged him, I felt stupid and a little awkward but then he hugged me back. We stood there for a minute, my face hurried in his chest when somebody walked down the hall toward us. We both pulled away a little to loom up, it was George. He looked sad and worn out as he trudged toward his door not even paying attention to us. I wonder what's wrong with him?

"Well goodnight Paul. I had a great time!" I smiled at him.

"So then, same time tomorrow?" He he flashed his famous McCartney smile and I giggled.

"Sure Paul!"

"Ok then it's a date! Goodnight, love!" He turned around and walked in his room but I just stood there for a minute. Date? Love? What did I get myself into?!

I finally snapped out of it and went in my room, Lola wasn't back yet and I didn't see her bathing suit anywhere which means she never came back at all. At first I was kind of worried so I turned on the TV to get my mind off of everything that had just happened. About thirty minutes later there was a knock on door, maybe Lola forgot her key? But when I opened the door it wasn't Lola, it was George. He was still looking miserable.

"Are Lola and Ringo in there?"

"Um, no, there not. I was getting kind of worried about them."

"Yeah me too, it doesn't look like they've even come back to the room at all. They might be hurt or in danger!"

"Why don't we go to the police station and file a missing persons report?" I said, slipping on my shoes and grabbing my purse.

"Good idea!" George and I ran down the hall and jumped on the elevator. We asked for directions to the police station and started running as fast as we could. I was thoroughly scared.


	6. Chapter 6

Maria's POV

John and I hung out together for the rest of the day. We mostly rode bikes around the island and we played on the beach a little. We stopped and grabbed some fish on the way back and we ate it at the hotel. I left John and Paul and went to my room but Grace wasn't there. I went back to the hall and knocked on Wendy and Lola's door but no one answered. I went back to Paul and John's room.

"No body else is here and it's ten o'clock!" I said feeling a little worried.

"You mean Wendy's gone?!" Paul jumped up and ran over to me.

"Yeah and so are Lola, Grace, Ringo and George! I'm worried about them!"

"We have to go find them!" Paul grabbed his shoes and ran to the elevator and John and I followed. We started following Paul who was running down the sidewalk when it occurred to us that we had no idea where we were going or where we _should be_ going. We stood there panting for a second when Paul shouted "Police!" And started running again. John rolled his eyes and we took off after him.

Grace's POV

I continued to walk down the streets in vain when I heard someone shout "Police!" Then Paul came around the corner running soon followed by John and Maria.

"Maria!" I chased after them. "I'm so sorry for ditching you Maria! I don't know what I was thinking!"

"It's ok Grace but right now where looking for Wendy, Lola, Ringo and George! I think we're going to the police station!" Maria shouted as we continued running.

When we got to the police station Wendy and George were standing there talking some guy.

"Ok the girl's name is Lola Mitchel, she has short blond hair, green eyes and she's probably wearing a lime green bikini."

"You mean the hot girl in cell number two?!" The guy grinned.

"What?"

"There's a girl with that description right here. She and her boyfriend were arrested for... attempted breaking and entering." He read a little paper report thing.

"What?! Can we see them please?!"

"Yeah sure!" We all followed the guy back to the cells where we saw Lola and Ringo sitting in their swim wear, behind bars. Now that I knew they were ok I had to keep myself from laughing and it looked like the others were doing the same.

Lola's POV

It was dark now and I was getting cold just being in a bikini, maybe that's why the guy keeps staring at me? Then I heard a bunch of people walking toward the cells. Ringo and I jumped up and ran to the bars. It was them! They finally came! We shouted with joy and Ringo kissed me. The guy unlocked the door and we ran to our friends.

"It took you long enough! We've been here all day!" Ringo exclaimed.

"Sorry, we all had gone out and didn't get back till late!" Wendy said smiling, Paul had his arm protectively around her waist.

"Can we go now? I'm completely starving!" We all laughed, paid the fine and left. I shivered as we walked back to the hotel, luckily Maria gave me her sweater when she saw me shaking.

"So how did you get arrested for attempted breaking and entering? That's sounds so stupid they probably just wanted money!" Grace said, looking aggravated.

"We couldn't find the entrance to the beach so we tried to jump the fence!" Ringo said.

"What?! The entrance is practically right outside the hotel!" Grace exclaimed.

"Come on!" Lola shouted. We all laughed and got ready for bed, it had been a long first day.


	7. Chapter 7

Grace's POV

Everyone woke up around the same time and we decided to have breakfast and the go swimming at the beach together. We got on our bathing suits and packed a picnic lunch. I chose a aqua bikini with dark blue dots, Maria wore a white one with orange flowers on it, Wendy wore a pink plaid one and I think Lola threw away her green one so she was wearing her dark purple one. When we got to the beach everyone dropped their stuff and ran to the water except Maria and George and well, Wendy probably would've too but Paul scooped her up making her drop her stuff and ran into the water laughing. Maria and George set up the umbrella and blanket and organized the shoes and towels and stuff, they looked really good together. Maria with her long black hair and light, icy blue eyes and George with his dark hair and eyes, they just sort of matched. The only thing is, I like George and I think I have a chance with him. Ringo and Paul are already taken which leaves John, I mean, I really like John too but George was always my favorite Beatle. I sighed and just sort of floated on the waves for a while.

Maria's POV

Everyone took off except me and George so we stayed behind to set up the umbrella and chairs and stuff.

"So what did you girls make for lunch?" George said, making small talk.

"Um, to tell the truth, I don't really know. Wendy made it."

"Oh... is she a good cook?"

"Yeah, she's great!" I said, feeling a little stupid. Why are we talking about Wendy anyway?!

"I'm sure Paul will be happy about that." George sat down in one of the beach chairs so I did the same. I decided to try and win him back from Grace.

"So, would you like to do something later?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"Sure, like what?"

"I don't know, maybe dinner?" I said trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice.

"Ok!" He smiled. "Would you like to go swimming before we eat?" He said, standing up.

"Yeah!" We got up and ran down to the others. We swam around and body surfed, then John and Lola started a splash fight which ended up lasting like twenty minutes. Then everyone started complaining about being hungry so we swam back to the beach and tried to dry off. It was kind of funny to watch Wendy and Ringo trying so hard not to get sand all stuck to them again as they continuously walked back and from the water to the blanket. Finally Paul pulled her down into his lap so we could get started eating. I think we were all surprised to see that she had fried chicken and stuff like that but it was delicious, definitely better than a sandwich.

"Wendy, when did you get all this stuff?!" Grace exclaimed.

"Lola and I woke up early this morning and went shopping!"

"Yeah! And I made a cake!" Lola pulled a small chocolate cake out of the basket it looked delicious!

"I'm not sure I have room for that!" Ringo exclaimed.

"Of course you do! It looks very nice and edible!" John said pulling a knife out of the basket.

"Watch it!" Ringo yelped as John played with the knife before cutting the cake. It was very good but then everyone was stuffed and we decide we better not swim anymore so we packed it all up and went back to our rooms.

Wendy's POV

Lola and I went in our room and I jumped in the shower, I actually felt like plopping down on the couch and watching Tv but I was all wet and sandy. When I got out and dried off I went and plopped on the couch and grabbed the remote, right about then everyone busted in our room.

"Turn on the Tv!" Some one shouted as they piled in. I turned on the Tv.

"This is a special news bulletin! Two days age after their concert the Beatles were kidnapped! The police have been searching all the nearby areas but we assume that they have left the country. Also- what? Oh, ok. Just handed in the kidnappers have been spotted by a local police officer in savanna."

"So Mr. Sanderson, how long ago was it that you saw the Beatles?"

"No, I didn't see any beatles!"

"You mean you didn't see any of these boys?"

"Let me see that! Yeah I did see this guy right here and his girlfriend accomplice!"

"So your saying that this is a look alike and you didn't see the real Beatles?"

"I think I'd know a Beatle if I saw one!"

"Ok there you have it folks! The Beatles have been kidnapped by men disguised like them. So Mr. Sanderson, do you know any of the kidnappers names?"

"Yeah two of their friends came to file a missing persons report and one of the girlfriend's name is Lola Mitchel."

"Thank you Mr. Sanderson for that valuable information!"

"Yeah I hope the little guys don't get hurt! I remember once when my pa just took his shoe and-"

"Well that's all the time we have! We'll keep you updated on the Beatles kidnapping! Back to you carol!"

"The guy thinks we're bloody bugs!" Paul exclaimed.  
John turned off the Tv as Lola came back from her shower.

"Hey, why is everyone in here? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, we sort of forgot to call Brian and now people are looking for the Beatles look alike and their girlfriends!" George said.

"They also kind of know your name..." I said, knowing it was all my fault.

"What?! What are we gonna do?!" Lola fell back on the couch.

"I guess we all have to change our names, get some disguises and get out of here!" John said and a slight grin spread across his face. "For instants, my new name is going to be... Toby Johnson! And I'll get a blond wig!" He smiled.

"Well I'm glad your so happy Lennon!" Ringo frowned.

"Well, that's the only thing I can think of!"

"I think he's right and we should probably start packing." Maria started to walk out of the room.

"Hold on, lets figure out the names and disguises thing! I'll be Annie and I'll be a blond too." Grace shrugged.

"Ok, I'll be Helen and I'll be different and be a red head." I smiled lightly.

"Oh! And I'll be April! And I'll have black hair." Lola smiled like this was the greatest thing ever.

"Ok, I'll be Nicole and I'll have brown hair. Happy?" Maria rolled her eyes at Lola.

"I'm going to be Fred and I'll have... I don't know caramel hair." Paul put his arm around me.

"I like Peter, and I'll just stick to black hair but I'll wear a different style."

"Hmm... that leaves me..."

"I think maybe we should decide for you rings... how about Bartholomew?!" John started cracking up.

"No way! My name will be Harry, and I'll have orange hair."

"*cough cough* carrot top *cough*" John walked out of the room.

"Well lets start packing then!" I sighed and started packing up all of my stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Sorry it's been a while. If you are interested in a cameo PM me with your description!**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**- Tee-bone**

* * *

**Lola's POV**

Maria and George left to get some groceries and disguises while the rest of us packed. Then suddenly I had an idea, I had noticed Grace and Maria sort of both hanging around George. So if we split up in boy and girl pairs then they would have to choose!

"Hey guys, I was just thinking. It might be dangerous to travel in one large group. Why don't we split up a little? Like a boy with a girl?" I said, trying to hold back my grin. Even though technically it was a pretty good safety precaution.

"She's right, people are going to be looking for four boys and their "girlfriends". So if we split up in pairs and went in different directions then they may not even suspect any of us!" Wendy backed me up, I couldn't tell if she had caught on to me or if she just thought it was a good idea. We all knew that it was me and Ringo and Paul and Wendy but the next part came hesitantly.

"I guess that leaves us darling." John grinned.

"What about George and Maria? And don't call me darling!" Grace snapped back.

"Oh come on Grace! At least take one for the team!" I pleaded with Grace. Then Maria and George came in so Grace didn't answer, luckily Paul jumped up.

"Hey George! We decided it would be safer to split up in twos and you're with Maria." Paul made the decision for them.

"Ok...?" George raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah we're gonna split up and go to different destinations. But lets try to keep in touch shall we?" I said as I dug through the bags of groceries and disguises and things. I finally found a long, curly, black wig totally opposite from my short, straight, blond hair.

**Grace's POV**

I secured my bobbed blond wig and practiced saying my new name over and over my head. Annie, I always liked that name...

"Come on darling!" John smiled taking my arm.

"Don't call me that!" I mumbled. Although maybe being with John was for the better? Maria and George looked so good together! I looked over at Maria and George in their black and brown haired wigs. The rest of us all have these bright unusual hair colors.

"We are so gonna get caught." I mumbled, chuckling slightly.

"Now what makes you think that, love?" John smiled and I decided to let the change from darling to love roll off my back.

"Nothing." I mumbled again.

We finished getting ready grabbed our bags and got on the bus to the airport.

"Wait a second! We don't have any money! How are we gonna get plane tickets?!" Wendy looked slightly worried and like she wanted to not only slap herself for her stupidity, but everybody.

"Don't worry, love! We'll just stop at the bank, we have plenty you know." Paul shrugged.

"We can't do that! Then we'll be caught for sure!" Maria looked at Paul.

"She's right mate." Ringo said, putting his arm around Lola.

"I guess we'll have to get jobs." George sighed.

"What?!" I said, a little more snappy than I meant to.

"Don't worry, love. I think I have a great plan for us already!" John grinned, which sort of unsettled me. What "great plan" could he have?!

**Maria's POV**

George and I got off the bus, we still had a good bit of money on us but not enough to last long. We just walked around the island thinking about what to do. We stopped at the beach and sat down in the sand, tired of walking. We looked out across the ocean at the big boats when George finally had an idea.

"Hey Maria! Do you know how to play any instruments or anything?!"

"Um, yeah, I can play piano and a little guitar. Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Come on I'll tell you on the way!" He pulled me up off the sand, grabbed our bags and we started running. He finally slowed down when we got to the port.

"George, what are we doing here?" I looked around at all the boats docked here, some where beautiful and some were disgustingly dirty.

"We can be entertainers on a cruise ship!" He smiled.

"What?"

"Yeah! I'll play guitar and you can play piano and we can both sing!"

"George, I think you getting a little too excited. They've probably already hired people and how do you know they would let us?"

"Come on Maria! Just try, for me!" He pouted at me until I gave in and strangely enough an hour later I was an entertainer on a cruise ship. With George Harrison.

**Wendy's POV**

Paul and I continued riding buses for like a day and to tell the truth neither of us really knew where we were now because we fell asleep. So we grabbed our bags and stumbled off the bus sleepily. We couldn't recognize the area so we started walking down the road. A few minutes later we were attacked from behind and knocked out. When I woke up we were in an old plantation being stared down by a big, muscle-y guy and a snobby looking old lady.

"We know who you are and what you've done." The old lady said plainly, her nose in the air.

"What?" Paul murmured.

"Ah! Isn't that like all of them Thad, always denying it!" She looked to the man and he cracked his neck menacingly.

"Auntie Eunice!" A girl about my age came running into the room. "Who're they?" She stopped quickly and smiled.

"They're the new cook and butler darling!"

"What?! No we're no-"

"You are or I call the cops!" The lady grumbled harshly but the girl obviously didn't notice either of them.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you! Well, I have to go, I'll see you later!" She smiled and left.

"Ok now listen! You girl! What's your name?!" She glared at me.

"Um, Helen." I almost forgot my fake name, it's a good thing I had one on hand.

"And you?!" She jabbed her finger at Paul.

"Fred."

"Ok Freddy boy, you're our new butler and you Helen are our new cook. You'll find your uniforms in your room and I expect you to do a good job or else." She called Thad over and he started to untie us. "Oh and one more thing! You don't tell anybody about this especially not the girl! As far as anyone's concerned you're a new couple looking for a job! Got it?!" We nodded obediently and Thad took us to our room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9! after ten I think I may do some stuff from the boy's point of view. So tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Lola's POV

Ringo and I decided to stop at a little diner that was out-of-the-way and get a little something to eat.

"I got it!" I jumped up and shouted which got me a weird look from the waitress because she was the only other person there. I sat back down and huddled closer to Ringo. "Ok, so I was thinking about this movie I had seen where the criminal kid goes back home to hide out at his father's house! So we'll do the same! I'll call my mom and she can come pick us up! That way we wont have to worry about food or money or being noticed or anything!" I whispered excitedly. At first he just gave me a confused and unsure look but a second later he handed me a quarter. So I took it and smiled at him and went to the little pay phone. Luckily she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi mama, this is Lola!"

"Honey, your name was on the news you know." I heard her take a sip of tea.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I'm calling! I can't tell you now but it's not what the news people are saying! I'm at a little diner in Savannah, could you come and get me? I don't have a lot of money and I was afraid to go to the bank."

"You do know it's like a five-hour drive from here?!"

"Please!"

"Of course dear! You know I'd do anything for you!"

"Thanks mama!"

"Ok you just hang tight, see you soon! Bye!"

"Bye! I love you!"

"Love you to sweetie!"

I heard the phone click and I went to tell Ringo the news! He didn't seem extremely happy but at least we're not dead!

Grace's POV

I followed John off the bus waiting to hear his "great plan" which I knew I would dread.

"Ok John, what's the plan?!"

"Oh, well, I sort of forgot it..."

"What?!"

"I don't remember what that was, so, why don't we sell autographs?!"

"Hmm lets see, then people would know who you are!"

"True, so why don't you come up with it?" He grinned, so that was his real plan, to have me do all the work!

"Ok, fine, I'll figure it out!" We sat down on a park bench so I could think. "Well I guess first things first, let's get away from this town." I stood up and started walking, John eventually followed.

After a while we found a train station and we bought tickets for the farthest away without spending too much. We arrived in a small, old-fashioned town, it was very quaint and I liked it but John seemed a little unsure.

"Ok, John you find a place for us to stay and I'll find a job. Ok?" We split up and started getting to know the little town. I finally got a job at the little school as the art teacher, it didn't pay a whole lot but I was getting tired of being turned down. Maybe I could give private lessons? I started towards the little hotel where I ran back into John.

"Ok Gracie, I got a job and a room!"

"Good, I'm exhausted!" We walked up the stairs to a little hallway with like four rooms on it. "Hey John, can I have my key please?"

"There's only one key." He unlocked the door to one of the rooms.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't want to spend too much on two rooms and we didn't have a whole lot anyway so I got one room for us to share." He smiled. I walked in the little room, it was nice but kind of small.

"John!"

"What?"

"There's only one bed!"

"Oh, you're right! I guess we'll have to share that too." He grinned.

"You wish Lennon! And just for that you get to pull those two chairs together for a bed!" I plopped my bags on the bed and got settled in a little.

"So, did you get a job?"

"Yeah, I'm the new art teacher. You?"

"Um, yeah I got a job."

"Well? What is it?"

"Ice cream parlor." I laughed, John Lennon sweeping the floor of an ice cream parlor! I'd have to go see that.

"So do you have one of those little paper hats and a white apron?!" I laughed harder.

"Oh, shut up!" But then he started laughing too, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all!

Maria's POV

The cruise idea was great! We only had to work in the evenings and the rest of the time we could do what ever we wanted, well pretty much. The first thing we really did was play shuffle board. "You can't go on a cruise and not play shuffle board!" George had said. So we played and he of course won! He tried to show me how to do it just right and he put his arms around me to show me but he kissed me instead. It was a fabulous kiss! But we never found where the little puck went. Then we had dinner and got ready for the show, it was a dream being able to play with the George Harrison! We only had to play for few hours which was tiring but the whole deal wasn't that bad. When we got to our little room (they would only let us have one room) George kicked off his shoes and fell on the bed and groaned.

"What? I didn't think it was that bad!" I took of my shoes and jewelry so I could get a shower. When I got out George was already asleep in the bed but there wasn't really anywhere else to sleep.

"It's ok." George mumbled and grabbed my arm to pull me into the bed with him. At first it felt awkward but after a minute it felt like we were supposed to be together! And I fell asleep.

When I woke up George was gone but a minute later he came in with some fruit for breakfast. Sat on the bed eating our fruit and discussing what to do today, we finally decided to go swimming. After a while we changed into our bathing suits and walked to the pool. There were a few other people there and they were going to have a race. George (and really me too) wanted to race but then I remembered our wigs and his mustache so we walked over to the hot tub so we wouldn't have to worry about that. I sighed and closed my eyes as George slid closer. Does life get much better?

Wendy's POV

I Stood in the large plantation kitchen trying to make dinner for these crazy people. They gave Paul and I uniforms to wear, Paul's was just a black tuxedo and they gave me a little French maids outfit like in cartoons. Even though I was mostly just their cook, I'm starting to think maybe Thad picked it out... At least Cassie, Eunice's niece was nice, of course she didn't even suspect anything. Poor, naïve, blond girl... I rushed around trying to make fried chicken, cream corn, black-eyed peas and homemade biscuits while Thad sat at the table watching me. And I have to say I don't think he ever stopped looking at me once! It was really creeping me out too!

"Ok, dinner's ready!" I said hastily, putting everything on the table.

"It's about time!" Eunice walked into the room and sat down. Sometimes I wish I could just punch that lady! Wait why don't we?! It's just and old lady and one big guy we could get away, Right?! No, I could never hurt an old lady! She did this on purpose!...jerk...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry this chapter took so long and this chapter is pretty much a fluff chapter but the next should be pretty cool I'm already working on it! Also some parts of this one are short, so, yeah... If you have any ideas or want a cameo PM ME! **

**Tessa Lennon is Tessa in this chapter and don't worry Tessa you will have a slightly bigger part and you aren't going to be mean or anything! ;) She's working on a story too so when she posts it go check it out! Also go read my special Supporters stuff Natashapavlova, ShortBlackwell and Celestearts! Also on Celeste and shorty's profiles are stories written by a group called "The Papperback Writers" I write on there and a bunch of other great girls so go explore all of that! I'll let you read the story now and PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**

* * *

_**Lola's POV**_

We had been sitting in the little dinner for six hours and they would be closing soon. I'm surprised they didn't kick us out but I guess they didn't want to risk losing the only customers they've had all day! We were expecting my mom to get here an hour ago but no show. We were about to just come up with another plan when my mom walked in the door.

"Hey baby! Sorry I'm late!" She said loudly as she hugged and kissed me. "And who's this?!" She raised an eyebrow at Ringo.

"Oh, this is-"

"I'm Harry, ma'am!" He cut in before I could say his real name.

"It's nice to meet you Harry! Are you Lola's boyfriend?!" She whispered the last part hastily, but I heard it anyway.

"Mom!"

"Sorry dear! He looks like a keeper though!" She pinched his cheek and smiled.

'Sorry' I mouthed. He didn't reply.

"Well come on kids! Let's get moving!" She grabbed two of our bags and walked out the door. We got the rest of our stuff and trudged after her. Me and my bright ideas...

_**Ringo's POV**_

I really wasn't too keen on going to Lola's mum's 'ouse but I certainly wasn't expecting this lady to show up! After we put the bags in the trunk she insisted that we sit in the back together.

"Go on you two! Get in the back! And don't worry I wont look in the mirror sweetie!" She giggled and climbed in the driver seat. Lola's face reddened and we climbed in the back to avoid any more weirdness. We sat still and farther apart than we normally did there was a really awkward tension in the air.

"Hey! What are you two doing back there?!" Her mum shouted. Mine and Lola's eyes widened. She chuckled. "Just kidding dears!" Lola let out a huff. "Oh! And Lola dear we just HAVE to throw you a party!"

"Um, mum- I mean! Mom! People are searching for us, and lots of them want to kill us! I don't think a party is a good idea!"

"Excuses, excuses! You never did like having fun..."

Lola huffed again.

"So hold on, you're involved too?!" She turned around to look at me then swerved to avoid hitting another car.

"Mom! This is Ringo Starr! Like I told you! The news people are wrong!"

"Oh my!..." she stopped the car and pulled over.

_**Grace's POV**_

Our first week of working and living together went great! I even let him have the bed last night! The little kids in my class are so cute and I think they really like me! I decided I would stop by the ice cream parlor to see John and then maybe we could walk home together. I was really starting to think John and I were going to work out now and deep down I was waiting for him to make a move. I walked into the ice cream parlor to see John flirting with some girl sitting at the counter. I huffed and walked out I think John saw me but I didn't stop to check. Ok I did turn around and he wasn't following me or Even looking out the door! I walked briskly to our apartment and made sure to lock the door. How dare he do such a thing?!

_**John's POV**_

I was standing behind the ice cream counter trying to get on my boss, Tessa's good side, when I saw Grace walk in the door. But then she turned around and walked right back out. I wanted to run out and stop her but I was still supposed to be working not to mention my boss was sitting right in front of me. I really didn't want to mess things up with Grace, I had finally gotten her to like me!

"John are you listening?"

My thoughts were interrupted by Tessa, she raised an eyebrow and turned around to look at the door.

"Is someone there?"

"Um... no..."

"Ok, so, um, John?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to finish talking over dinner?" She smiled sweetly.

"I can't, I have to get home. Maybe some other time!" My shift ended and I left, Tessa sat there staring after me dumbstruck.

When I got to our little apartment slash hotel room the door was locked.

"Come on Grace!" I pounded on the door. There was silence. "It's not what you think!" I beat on the door some more.

"Is that yer wife in thar?" An old man walked over to me.

"I wish!" I nearly shouted and he looked at my funnily then walked away and Grace opened the door.

"What did you say?" She said, quietly.

"What?!"

"what did you just say?"

"Um... I wish...?"

"You wish I ..." her eyes started to get watery.

"Yes, I really like you Grace!" I tried to hold her hands.

"Then what were you doing with that other girl?!" She shouted, suddenly angry.

"What?!"

"That's right! I saw you with that dark haired girl at the ice cream shop!"

"Grace! She's my boss!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, I was trying to get my boss to like me!"

"Sure!"

"Yes! Her names Tessa!"

"Oh, so you know her name already!"

"What right have you to say what I can and can't do?! And she is my boss so if you wont believe me it's your own fault!"

She turned around and walked into the room but she didn't even close the door so I took as an ok sign. She still made me dinner but she wouldn't sit on the couch with me. Maybe I should just give her time to cool down.

_**Maria's POV**_

The cruise ended way too soon and we had had so much fun together, falling in love that we didn't have a plan for after the cruise. George and I were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend and it was wonderful! Then at the same time it felt like we were back where we started, on the docks somewhere with nowhere to go. Except this time we had more money.

"What do we do now Georgie?" I sighed, he was quiet for a minute before he spoke.

"I've got it! I can't believe we didn't think of this before!" He smiled brightly.

"What?! If it's anything as good as the cruise then lets go!" I grinned.

"Don't you see Maria?! We can just call Brian and he can straiten things out!"

"What about the others?"

"I guess we'll have to find them."

_**George's POV**_

We called Brian who was very relieved to finally hear from us and said he would fly out here as soon as possible. Meanwhile Maria and I would get started on finding the other six. We really had no idea where any of them went but we figured they couldn't go too far. After a while of asking around we had an idea of where John and Grace might be so we got on a train and headed out that way. As we sat on the train Maria fell asleep on my shoulder. We had grown very close to each other. I wonder what Brian will say when he finds out we all have girls now?! No doubt he will be unhappy. I really love Maria though and nothing can keep her away from me! I think she might be the one...

_**Wendy's POV**_

Day after day for the past few weeks Paul and I have been slaving away for these people! But I was glad Paul was here with me he's so sweet and whey night he would cuddle up to me and comfort me. I don't think I could have lasted this long without him. Our relationship has grown a whole lot stronger and today Paul got jealous punched Thad in he face for the staring and I don't know where they took him. I've been locked in our room for a couple of hours now and I'm really worried. Plus that little blond twurp has been flirting with Paul and is so stupid that she has no clue we're actually prisoners! She throwing a party tomorrow and she invited Paul so he wouldn't have to work but I'm still going to be slaving away! Paul said he would get us out of here soon but all of his attempts seem to be failing. I continued to sit on the bed and cry until somehow I fell asleep.

_**Paul's POV**_

I punched that Thad guy for staring at Wendy, I don't know what got into me I just felt jealous I guess. I really loved Wendy and it pained me to see her work so hard and that ape watching her the while time! I hope that soon we can get out of here and we can be together! I have a feeling I can do it at the party- *SMACK!* my thoughts were interrupted by Thad slapping me across my face again. But the more I thought about Wendy and how we would soon be escaping the less I felt it.


	11. Chapter 11

Lola's POV

When my mom stopped the car and pulled over she almost freaked out! Then we told her the whole story about the kidnapping and the stupid man on the news.

"So we just want to hide out at home until we can figure something out."

"I see."

Then my mom became very quiet and pulled back onto the road. Which I have to say was a nice change of pace.

For the next couple of weeks we stayed in the house. If my mom didn't have a job still, I think we would have gone crazy! But it was fun spending time with Ringo, alone. When my mom was there it was like the circus lost the monkey they dressed up like a clown, so embarrassing! But I still love her... somehow... I snuggled up to Ringo on the couch.

"Hey Lola?"

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to let you know that, I think you're wonderful and I think I'm in love with you."

He kissed me long, and sweetly on the lips. I got lost in his blue eyes as I fell into his embrace. "Me too..." we started kissing again which turned into a make out session.

"Oh! Get a room!" My mom shouted and laughed as she walked in the door. Ringo jumped up and we stared at her. "What?! I was just making a funny!" She smiled like it wasn't weird at all and went into the kitchen. I sighed roughly.

Grace's POV

I can't believe John! As soon as I can I'm leaving! I tried to keep from crying as I fell asleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night I heard the floor creak then cold feet touching my perfectly warm ones.

"Ahh! John what are you doing?!" I said still half asleep.

"It's cold!" He whined snuggling closer to me.

"Ok, fine!" I groaned and he smiled faintly and I fell back asleep.

When I woke up Johns face was practically smushing mine and somebody was banging on the door. I shoved him off and he fell on the floor.

"Coming!" I yelled trying get out of the bed. I jumped over John who was lying on the floor looking confused and opened the door slightly. "Yes?"

"Grace!" Maria smiled.

"Maria?! George!" I opened the door all the way and hugged Maria tightly. "How did you find us?!" I grinned.

"We just asked around a little bit and found out you were here!"

"Where's John?" George asked curiously.

"Grace where'd yuh go?" John said sleepily as he walked into the little hallway thing.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! John and Grace!" George snickered.

"What?!" Grace shouted and kicked George.

"Hey!" George rubbed his leg.

"It wasn't like that at all!" Grace exclaimed.

"Oh but wasn't it?" John smirked.

"I'm gonna kill you John!" My eyes blazed.

Wendy's POV

The party would be starting in an hour and I had to get it ready all by myself. I never saw Paul again last night so I hope he's ok. I felt a little uneasy because I hadn't seen or heard Eunice in a few hours. Maybe it's just Thad staring at me and Cassie flitting around freaking out. I couldn't take it much longer.

"Excuse me I have to go to the restroom." I fake smiled at Cassie and went to the bathroom down the hall and just sat there on the floor for a minute with the door locked. I sighed deeply when somebody knocked on the door. "Yes?"

"It's me!" Paul whispered hastily. I opened the door and he came in quickly.

"Paul!" I kissed him, it seemed to last forever. "What happened to you!" I hugged him tightly.

"Not much." He shrugged, even though I could see the bruises and scratches.

"Oh Paul, they've hurt you!"

"Wendy listen, during the party I'm getting us out of here! If anything happens to me you have to promise me you'll keep running!"

"I'll do anything for you Paul, for us..."

Then Paul held me tightly and we kissed. Then we left the bathroom to get ready for the great escape.

Maria's POV

George and I sat on the bed while Grace and John packed.

"So do either of you have some idea as to where the others might possibly be?"

"No." John said, Grace didn't exactly answer. Nobody said much after that but it was funny to watch them exchange each other's misplaced things. Like when Grace had one of John's shirts and he had her deoderant. They both looked so embarrassed, it was hilarious! I could tell George was having trouble not laughing as well which in the made us both crack up. Which resulted in odd slash embarrassed looks from John and Grace.

"Would you guys mind leaving us alone for a minute? I need to talk to John and it might make things go faster with the packing." Grace said.

"Um, sure, ok..." George and I got up and walked into the small hallway.

"What was that all about?" George half mumbled.

"I don't know, John probably embarrassed her or made her angry or something." I shrugged. Then I saw a girl walking towards us down the hallway. "Oh my gosh! Tessa?!" I ran up to the girl and she looked at me for a second.

"Maria?!"

"Yes!" I hugged her.

"What are you doing here?!" She smiled.

"I came to see a couple of friends! I didn't know you lived here?!"

"Yeah well after traveling around a lot daddy opened up an ice cream parlor. We stayed here longer than we normally stayed places and then he passed away and I aquired the shop. So I just stayed here."

"I'm so sorry Tess! But it's good to see you!"

"Yeah I just came here to talk to one of my employees. He was acting a bit strange."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, there he is!"

I turned around to see John and Grace walking out with their bags.

"Hey Tessa." John said nervously and Grace glared at him.

"Grace! I'd like you to meet my cousin Tessa!" I smiled and Grace relaxed a bit.

We soon started off to find Lola and Ringo, Tessa came with us which I could tell Grace didn't like so much. We finally came to a small diner to eat and found out Lola and Ringo had been there for like six hours a couple of weeks ago when a loud lady came and picked them up.

"Oh no." Grace and I mumbled.

"What?" George looked at me concerned.

"She called her mother."

"Oh..."


	12. Chapter 12

HI! so i've been working on this a lot recently. So i have a bunch of chapters to update!

Thanks for reading! enjoy and REVIEW!

-Tee

* * *

Chapter twelve

Wendy's POV

It all happened so fast I didn't quite comprehend what happened. All I know is that I'm running as fast as I can through a field and I don't see Paul anywhere. But I kept running. I started to get tired and I had no idea where I was. My little French maids outfit was ripped and covered in mud and it wasn't doing a thing to keep me warm against the cold wind that was blowing ninety miles an hour! I continued to stagger forward until I saw a semi large house, it looked familiar but it was dark and I was half conscious. I attempted to go up the stairs to the front door but instead I collapsed with a loud thud. The door opened and I heard a familiar voice before I blacked out.

Ringo's POV

Lola and I were on the couch, kissing, when we heard a loud thud. I went to the front door to see some poor girl collapsed, unconscious, laying there. I called for Lola and picked up the girl, she was wearing some skimpy dress and her body was freezing! I laid her down on the couch and got a blanket while Lola fixed some hot tea.

"How's that tea coming?! I'll tell yuh Lola this bird looks awfully familiar!"

"Really?" She brought the tea in on a tray and set it down. "Let me see." She walked around the couch and smacked my arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"This is Wendy! What happened to her?!" Lola sat down and her face paled slightly.

"Wait a second! Then where's Paul?! What if he's ... oh no..."

Then a very huge man busted through the door and grabbed me! I fought back and struggled as best I could while Lola beat on him but it didn't seem to faze him any. Then after few minutes something hit me on the back of my head. The room started spinning and I blacked out.

Grace's POV

We all climbed back in the car and I drove us to Lola's mom's house. When we finally got there the door had been broken in. As we climbed out of the car I had a sick feeling in my stomach. We cautiously walked into the house and I heard a click. I whipped around in time to see a large man with a gun! Before I could do anything he fired and it hit John. I screamed and ran to him, he laid on the floor his shoulder bleeding but he wasn't dead so I'm ok, for now. I pulled his head into my lap and grabbed something to put on it so maybe it would stop bleeding.

"Put your hands on your head!" The guy shouted. "Single file line! Start walking out the door! And keep those hands where I can see them unless you want to end up like your friend there, or worse!"

I fixed a makeshift sling for John and helped him up.

"Why are you doing this?!" Tessa whimpered.

"Well I was expecting mother but then you showed up!" He growled.

So we started walking single file through a field with our hands on our heads. If it where under different circumstances I would have felt stupid.

George's POV

We were taken to an old plantation house where we were put in the basement and tied to chairs. I sat there all night, no one ever came downstairs and I never went to sleep. When the morning light started to filter through the small windows at the top of the wall I saw Ringo tied to a chair his head hanging limply.

"Ringo!" I stage whispered. After trying this a few times he stirred a little and looked up.

"George? What happened? What are you doing here? Where are we?" He rambled in a sleepy voice.

"I don't know, I think we've been kidnapped!"

"For real?"

"Yes, for real! You-" I was cut off by the door opening. A small, elderly woman walked down the stairs and turned on a small light. I blinked away the spots in front of my eyes as they readjusted to the light. Everyone started waking up because the sudden light and most of them moaned a lot but the lady didn't seem to notice us at all.

"Just put him over there Thaddeus." She pointed to a corner of the room and the big man walked in carrying a body which he plopped in the corner. I gasped when I saw that the mangled body was Paul, I felt my eyes tearing up and the two people left without another word or even looking at us. I looked at the frightened and confused faces of all my friends and I started trying to slide my chair over to Paul. But I ended up just falling on my face. Then Thad came back in and picked up my chair with ease then gagged us all. He looked at me, I glared at him and he chuckled then left turning the light off and throwing us into darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Paul's POV

I remember getting beaten to a pulp but everything else is a blur. At least Wendy escaped, maybe she can get help. When I was fully awake I realized I was in a cold, dark room. I sat up and tried to see if I could see anything. After a while my vision cleared and with the little bit of light shining through the window I could see somebody. It's John! How did he get here?! Man, this lady must really have it out for the Beatles. Then I realized that the room was filled with people, so they got all of us... I'm not tied up though so if I could muster up enough energy I could untie at least one person right?! I struggled over to the closest person and started pulling at the knotted rope. Whoever it was kept quiet and still, I think it's one of the girls. When I finally got it undone she pulled her hands away and flexed her fingers. Then she reached into her sock and pulled out a pocket knife, it was Grace! She smiled to herself and started sawing on the person next to her, Lola. I just sat there leaning against the wall all of my energy gone.

Lola's POV

Once Grace cut my ropes away I started helping untie everyone when I noticed Paul. He looked like a piece of meat! He was all red and bloody and bruised! I hope we can get out of here before anyone else gets that! Luckily no one was stupid and everyone was quiet. But when Grace got to John, who had been tied up weird because of his arm, I guess she was too rough because John let out some type if loud gasp of pain. Everyone froze, listening to make sure that no one was coming. After a minute of eerie silence we started back to work and I freed Tessa. Then I got to Wendy who looked awful, both her and Paul were probably useless. It looked like they beat on her for running away too after they captured the three of us. I wasn't really sure how everyone else got here but deep inside I was glad they where. I wouldn't want to be in a situation like this without my best friends to help me through it.

John's POV

I helped Lola drag Wendy over to Paul and we all leaned against the wall. Wendy still looked unconscious but she seemed to have gotten it worse than most of us. Paul's head rolled over to look at Wendy and I thought I saw a tear roll down his cheek. So he cries at his beat up girl but not his best mate with a bullet in his shoulder?! I watched the others trying to figure out what to do now that we were untied. Using the door didn't really seem like an option but all that left was the small window. They quietly punched out the screen covering it and George hoisted Maria up and she just barely squeezed through. Then they hoisted Tessa out, who was about the same size as Maria, tall but thin. Then they tried to put the screen back and the girls were gone. I hope they make it, at least Brian's out there somewhere.

Maria's POV

Tessa and I were the thinnest so we were able to squeeze through the window. We cautiously got as far away from the plantation as we could, making sure to be quiet and looking out for Thad. Our mission was to at least find Brian before we could be recaptured. But by now there was no telling where Brian could have gone! We ran and ran and then we walked and walked, luckily Tessa and I were pretty fit. We finally reached a small old-fashioned town.

"Yes! We made Maria!" Tessa exclaimed.

"What?!"

"This is my town! Brian could be here!"

Then a gunshot went off, we ducked and not far away we saw Thad with his shotgun!

"No!" Tessa gasped and we ran for the hotel.

Brian's POV

I walked into the hotel to see if any of them had stayed here and luckily the answer was yes! But they had checked out yesterday. I started to leave when I heard a gunshot. I looked to the desk clerk to see if these were normal sound effects and by the look on his face I would say not. Then two girls busted in the door and ran right into me, then I hit the ground and the girls landed on top of me, knocking all the breath out of me.

"Sorry sir!" One girl said as they stood up, they both looked frightened.

"It's ok, do you know what that shooting is about?!"

"Yes! He's trying to shoot us! But we have to find Brian!" One girl said hysterically.

"Would you be looking for me? My name just happens to be Brian."

"Eppy?!"

"At your service. Now, where are the boys and why is that man trying to kill you?"

"Well, we were all eventually kidnapped by a big strong man named Thad and there was a little old lady. I don't really know much more. I'm Maria by the way, this is my cousin Tessa."

"Ah, yes we spoke on the phone with George. So, do you know how to get back to the hideout?"

"Maybe..."

"But what about Thad?! He's still shooting at us!" Tessa cried.

"We can go out the back way you know." The desk clerk cut in.

"Thanks!"

We followed the desk clerk, Harold, to the back of the hotel and he let us out behind all the buildings and said he would call the police.

"Thanks mate!" I whispered and shook his hand. Then I followed the two girls through the woods. I hope we get there in time!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Wendy's POV

When I woke up it was dark and I was leaning against Paul. Wait! Paul?! What happened?! I looked up and saw Lola.

"Lola?" I croaked.

"shush! Be quiet!"

I shut my mouth tightly and looked around as best I could, everyone seemed to be here except Maria. I looked back to Paul and John who were both bleeding it made me shudder and I looked away. I felt Paul hug me tighter and I laid my head back down on his shoulder. Seconds later I heard several footsteps pounding down the stairs, getting closer. Everybody froze in fear and Paul put a death grip on me. I was expecting Thad to come busting through the door any second now! Boy was I surprised when the door finally opened!

Lola's POV

When door finally broke open I saw Brian, Maria and Tessa standing there I felt like crying with relief, but, I, just don't do that.

"Come on hurry! We have to get out of here quick! Oh no!" He looked over to Paul, John and Wendy. So Grace helped John up, George and Ringo carried Paul and Brian got Wendy and we all ran up the stairs. Only to run into some blond chick who screamed and ran away. She soon came back with the old lady and Thad with his gun.

"I've had enough of this! Ok Thad, kill all the strong, rebellious ones and leave the weak, obedient ones for our slaves!"

"Auntie Eunice! What are you talking about?!" The blond girl screamed.

"And kill her too! I've had to put up with your stupid sniveling and whining and all for thirteen long years and I'm not going to put up with it any longer!" Eunice screamed in anger. The girl screamed and ran. I watched in horror as Thad shot her in the back before she could reach the door. She hit the floor with a sickening thud and didn't move. Tessa whimpered, totally freaking out now, poor girl, how'd she get dragged into all this anyway?

Grace's POV

I held onto John as I watched Thad shoot that girl. Then he turned and pointed the gun at me! I gasped and John tried to stand in front of me. Thad laughed.

"You think you can stop me?!" John just glared back at him with a deep passion of anger. Thad laughed again.

"You're a sad excuse for a man!" Thad spat as he aimed the gun when suddenly men poured into the room from all directions.

"Throw down the gun! Put your hands up!" They pointed their guns at everybody really not sure who all the attackers were. A couple of them knelt down next to the girl Thad had shot.

"She's dead." One of them called out.

"No!" Eunice started sobbing and fell down on the floor next to the girl.

"Don't listen to her! She's trying to trick you!" Lola shouted.

"Be quiet ma'am! You're all going downtown!"

"What?! Don't you know who we are?!" George shouted.

"Tell it to the judge!" The police escorted all of us out to their police car. If they make me sit next to Thad, he will feel severe pain!

Maria's POV

Once we finally got everything settled with the police, Thad and Eunice were sent to prison for life. Paul, John and Wendy were soon nursed back to health and it was time for the Beatles to leave the States and go back to Britain. I sure am gonna miss those guys especially George.

I sat in my hotel room with the other girls looking out the window silently as the car containing the Beatles drove away.

"I guess we knew it would be over eventually." Lola mumbled.

"I don't know, I guess I thought we meant a little more to them then than now." I said and a tear fell down my cheek. Wendy sniffled and grace put her arm around her then we all cried silently.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone sorry for the cliff hanger! this is in fact not the end, but the beginning of PART TWO! *many applause* Hope you like it!**

**enjoy and REVIEW! **

**-Tee**

* * *

Chapter fifteen

Wendy's POV

I am delighted to say about fifteen minutes later Paul busted in the door, scooped me up in his arms, ran right back out the door knocking down the other Beatles who were running towards our room and then he put me in the car and kissed me!

"Wendy, will you come back to Liverpool with me?!"

"Yes Paul! Of course I will!" We started kissing again.

"Alright McCartney! Shove up!" The car was soon packed with all of my friends as we drove to the airport. Wow, what a vacation!

Lola's POV

So, the love of my life who also happens to be a Beatle asks me to go back to London with him. Sounds like a no brainer! So the whole time we're on the plane I'm like wow! Wow! Wow! I still have my stuff from our "vacation" and the rest of our stuff would be shipped there soon. I couldn't wait! Ringo is just so sweet! I knew he wouldn't leave me behind, now Brian didn't look entirely thrilled but I don't think he hates me or anything. When we finally touched down in London I screamed, literally! And Ringo who was asleep nearly flew out of his seat! But then we all laughed. When we got off the plane I felt really hyper! I was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Lola! Calm down!" Ringo laughed. "Aren't you tired at all?!"

"Are you kidding?! I'm in London! With you!" I smiled widely.

"Haha, I'm glad you like it! But we still have a drive to make."

"Ok, well let's get going then!" We laughed and called a taxi.

Grace's POV

We each got our stuff and split ways temporarily to go to the Beatles homes. John and I finally got to his house and I settled in a little bit. It's nice to know he cares about me, I'm going to assume now that he's my boyfriend. Doesn't that sound like a dream?! I really need to thank Lola and Wendy for their stupidness later. I sighed as I looked at my surroundings, life is good.

Maria's POV

We lived with the Beatles in London for about a year before they started proposing. First Lola and Ringo then Paul and Wendy then George and I and finally John and Grace. George and I had lots of great times during the past year but now I don't get to see him as much. He always seems to be working but it gives me lots of time to hang out with the girls like old times and explore England. Like today we were shopping when Lola told us the most crazy awesome thing ever!

* * *

Lola's POV

"Hey guys I need to tell you something important."

"Yeah?" Wendy said as we set down our bags.

"Well I've been trying to figure out how to tell you all day so I'm just gonna say it... I'm pregnant!"

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Since when?!" Grace smiled.

"Six weeks! Isn't it exciting?!"

"It's brilliant!" Wendy said hugging Lola. Which resulted in lots of hugging and laughing. But it made me start thinking about George and I. We hadnt really talked about it yet, what would it be like to have a baby?


	16. Chapter 16

Ringo's POV

"Congratulations Ringo!"

"You devil!"

"Well I can see we're not going to get any more work done today so you boys can pack up and go." Brain smiled and clapped me on the back. So after many more congratulations on my way out I went home to check on Lola. She had actually told the girls about a month ago, I mean they would have noticed anyway, but they promised not to tell the boys till I could. I was one, nervous and two, we were in the middle of recording an album so I was trying to hold out as long as possible so we could get it done. When I got home she was just starting to cook dinner and you could just barely see a little bump.

"Hello love!" I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ringo! You're home early!" She smiled.

"I told the boys!"

"You did?! What did they say?!"

"They were really happy for me, congratulations, you can go home early!" I smiled as I hung up my coat.

"That's nice! So have you thought of any names you like?"

"Um...no..."

She giggled. "Me either, but we need to come up with something!"

"What, we still have seven months!"

"Yeah but the next thing you know we'll be going- oh no! We only have two weeks and we have no idea about names at all!" We laughed and I helped her with dinner.

Maria's POV

I heard George walk in the door, he hung up his coat then came and sat down next to me.

"Hello darling! How was your day?" He smiled.

"Pretty good, nothing special. How about you?"

"Ringo and Lola are having a baby."

"Yes I know, isn't that nice?!" I smiled.

"Yeah but it got me to thinking..."

"About having a baby?"

"Yeah..."

"I did too when she told me. What do you think?"

"I don't know, it sounds wonderful, but, are we ready?"

"I don't know... why don't we think about it first and then see were we are?"

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too." And he kissed me.

Wendy's POV

When Paul got home he was acting very strange.

"I, um, bought us some wine." He smiled.

"Why?..."

"Um, well, we don't drink it that much together."

"Yes, because I don't drink."

"Um, yeah, I know that, but, wouldn't you like to try some?"

"No."

"It's red." He raised his eyebrows.

"So? Does red or white make a difference?"

"I don't know... why don't you try it and see?!" I giggled.

"Paul, is something wrong? Do you need to tell me something? Because you should never be afraid to talk to me."

"I know but... ok..." we sat down on the couch. "Well-" he grabbed me and started kissing me.

"Paul!" I laughed. "What are you doing?! Don't you want to talk?!"

"No! Do not speak!" He said in a French accent. "Let us make love and have children." He continued kissing me. I giggled.

"Oh! Did Ringo tell you about Lola?!"

"Maybe."

"So you want to have a baby I'm assuming."

"Assume away, love!"

I giggled.

John's POV

We sat in the studio waiting for Paul, but he never came.

"Do you suppose something happened to him?"

"I don't know. I'm going to his house! Be right back!" I stormed out of the studio and got in my car. I sped to Paul's house and threw open the door. After a second of searching I found him but I just turned around and went back to the studio.

"You and your crazy ideas!" I shouted pointing at Ringo.

"What'd I do?!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey hope everyone is enjoying this! and i just wanted to tell you john really did have a cat named Tim. (hee hee Celestearts snickers)**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

Lola's POV

It wasn't long before Christmas rolled around and Wendy and Maria where throwing a giant party together! I had really wanted to be the one to throw the party but Ringo wouldn't let me.

"Your six months pregnant you don't need to be doing that stuff!" He had said, completely crushing the dreams of a poor little pregnant girl.

So I got ready for the party I decided on a red top and black slacks. When we got there wnedy and Maria had whipped up this giant, southern, Christmas dinner! It was delicious! Then it was time for presents, one of the hard things is when you're all married to Beatles when you can't find a good present you can't just give them money or a gift certificate because they don't exactly need it. So it took hours of relentless searching till I could find something for everybody! But I finally hit the jackpot at the pet store! Everyone is going to hate me! Haha... well Wendy might not, naw, I over did it on her...hee hee...

George's POV

"Ok, so my gifts to you have to go first!" Lola shouted as she had Ringo carry in four boxes, three medium and one giant one. "Ok so this one's for Maria and... this one's yours Grace... this one's mine... and you get the big one Wendy!"

"Why do I have this bad feeling..." I just barely heard Grace.

"Wait a second! You got yourself present?!" Wendy said grinning.

"Yeah, I didn't want to be left out!"

"Left out? Hey Ringo! Do you know anything about this?" Paul raised an eyebrow.

"No, she wouldnt tell me. All I know is she thinks everyone is going to kill her afterwards."

"That's not good." I muttered.

"Ok, then let's open them already!" Lola shouted a giant smile spread across her face.

" 'ey Ringo, next time she's pregnant and wants to buy the presents, don't let her. Hormones can do crazy things." John whispered to Ringo then did a big wink. Ringo rolled his eyes but I could tell he was also thinking the same things we were.

"Oh my gosh!" Wendy exclaimed then smiled. I soon heard the other girls gasp.

"Lola! What in the world were you thinking!" Maria said picking up a small, white terrier puppy. She had gotten Grace a black kitten with huge, bright green eyes and she had gotten herself a beagle puppy. Then I looked over to Paul, he had this weird look on his face. It was a mixture of 'awe that's so cute' and complete horror! I crossed the room to look in the large box which contained a small white kitten, a ginger kitten, a cockerspaniel puppy and a jack Russel terrier puppy. They were all asleep and completely adorable! I walked over to Maria who was holding our new little baby, it was a boy.

"So George, what should we name him?!" Maria smiled as she cuddled the little, white furball.

"Hmm... how about... George?!"

"No! Come on now be serious!"

"Ok, I'm sorry... what about, Jorge?!"

"Oh! You're impossible! I like the name... Andy."

"Andy?"

"Yeah! Do you like it?" She smiled up at me.

"Yeah, I love it!"

Paul's POV

I can't believe Lola got us two cats and two dogs! The woman is insane! The next thing I know I'm racking my brain for names.

"Ok, so... I think the boy, ginger cat should be named Zinny and the white girl cat... snowflake. Do you like those?"

"Uh huh..." I mumbled.

"Are you ok Paul?" Wendy frowned slightly. I nodded.

"I was just thinking about... four pets and...you know..."

"Yeah..." she mumbled. "Then for the dogs... how about Ellie for the cocker and, well, he is a jack Russel terrier so nothing else comes to mind..."

"Ok so, Zinny, snowflake, Ellie and Jack?"

"Yeah!"

"Sounds good love, I know you can take care of all of them!" She smiled and I kissed her. We kissed for a minute when Wendy suddenly looked down.

"Where's Zinny?!" She said worriedly.

The little guys were starting to wake up and the little orange kitten had already disappeared! "Oh, great! Has anyone seen Zinny?!"

"What?!" John said giving me a look.

"The little orange kitten!"

"Oh! Interesting name by the way! But no, I haven't the slightest clue!" John grinned.

"Thanks for the help Lennon!" After a few minutes of searching we found him ripping into a present, luckily it was mine. Or at least that's what Wendy said, those weren't my thoughts at all... "you're gonna be a trouble maker I can tell!" I said as I carried Zinny back to the box.

"Well he is a kitten and a boy." Wendy smirked.

"Yeah, we better be having a girl!" I chuckled. Then I realized all the eyes in the room were on me and Wendy.

"What'd you say?" George said finally.

"Um, well, I guess we'll just go ahead and tell you. You see, um, we're having a baby!"

"You are?!" Maria walked over to Wendy smiling. "So are we!"

"Get out! Since when?!"

"About two months!"

"Two and half months! What if our kids have the same birthday?!"

"That would be so weird!"

"I know right! Well congratulations Maria!"

"You too Wendy!" They hugged each other while George and I got pats on the back and hand shakes and things. There was a lot of chatter before we finally got back to opening presents. Luckily there were no more surprises, I got a wallet from John and Grace, a couple of ties from George and Maria, pet supplies and toys from Lola and "Ringo" and Wendy gave me a large tin of homemade chocolates and candies. She said most of them were family recipes. During the rest of the party I don't really know what happened because I had to keep chasing after Zinny.

"Aren't you tired yet?" I whined and he looked up at me with his big green eyes, his tail twitching. He looked happy. "You're gonna be the death of me, you know that?" He start batting at my hand. "Ouch!" I looked back down and pulled his claw out of my knuckle and Maria got me bandage. I looked over at Wendy who chuckled slightly as I tried to hold Zinny and put the bandage on my finger at the same time. Then she busted out laughing when it got stuck on Zinny's nose instead of my finger. I know she would have taken Zinny but she already had two in her lap and one draped over her shoulder. Then John walked over and pulled him off of me. I felt bad when I saw his eyes widen and he stuck out his legs and claws to try and continue to hold on to my skin. "Don't hurt him!" I spilled out.

"I always knew you had a soft spot for all thing fuzzy. It's only been an hour and you're already inseperable."

"It's been an hour?"

"Tut tut..." John practically threw him back at me and he landed on my upper arm then he climbed up onto my shoulder while I finished with the bandage.

"There we go buddy!" I pulled him off of my shoulder and sat back down next to wendy. Then Jack crawled over onto my lap and started sniffing Zinny who then swatted his nose. It was funny to watch really, I can't wait to take them home and show them around!

Grace's POV

John, Tim (that's what we named the kitten) and I were driving back to our place. Then John started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Macca! I can't believe Lola! Did you hear her reason?!"

"No, what was it?!"

"Well she said that she couldn't decide whether to get her a dog or a cat so she decided to get both! Then she couldn't choose which dog so she got both and then the cats are brother and sister and she just couldn't split them up!" He said imitating Lola, we both laughed about it until we got home.

"Ok, Tim, this is our little house. If you feel like shredding something, make sure it's John's."

"Hey!"

"And don't pee on anything till I get you a litter box. So, just hold it, because there's no way I'm letting you go outside!"

"Yeah, sure, just tell him to hold it and  
we wont have any trouble at all!" John smirked.

"Ok, then, I'm putting you down now."

"Well that's not very nice!"

"Cheeky."

We settled in on the couch and turned on the telly. I have no idea where Tim went but right now I just wanted to relax and snuggle into John.


	18. Chapter 18

Our little beagle, Tommy, was a big ball of energy and since Lola couldn't take care of him very well guess who had a lot of extra work to do. It was hard enough taking care of him now but we started back to recording tomorrow! How am I supposed to take care of him then?! I mean, I can't take him to the studio, can I? Maybe I could get Grace to come over or something?... then I heard a sad sigh in the next room.

"Are you ok Lola?" I poked my head around the doorway into our bedroom.

"Yeah I guess..."

"If somethings the matter you have to tell me! Do you feel alright?!"

"No it's not that! It's just... Christmas is over already!" She sat down on the bed. I felt so relieved and then I had to keep from laughing. So I sat down next to her and rubbed her back gently.

"Well Lola, you see Christmas time may be over but the spirit of Christmas lives throughout the whole year and-" I couldn't hold it any longer I burst out laughing and I fell back on the bed.

"Well, thanks a lot Ringo!" Lola stormed out of the room.

"Wait! Lola! I didn't mean it like that! Come back, love!"

Maria's POV

Andy was the sweetest little dog ever! It was nice to have the company while George was at work. It was only the first day he was gone but it seemed so weird not having him around. We had already taught Andy how to sit and I was so proud! I was thinking about maybe going over to check on Lola because she might need some help with doing things around the house and such. So I picked up Andy a couple of toys and got in my car to drive over to the Starkey residence. I thought about maybe picking up Wendy on my way over but I don't really want all that fur all over my car so maybe I'll just call her.

When I got the Starkey's I saw that Ringo's car was still there. I walked up to the door and heard some slight yelling so I hesitated before I finally rang the doorbell. Ringo eventually answered looking a bit distraught.

"Hi Ringo!" I said cheerfully.

"Hello Maria, come in." He said flatly and stepped aside so I could come in. I tried to act as peppy and happy as possible and I put Andy down next to Tommy.

"Be good boys!" I left the two dogs to go find Lola, Ringo sort of disappeared after he let me in. I found Ringo standing outside the bathroom door.

"Come on Lola! I didn't mean it! It was a joke! Now come on Maria's here and she wants to see you!"

"Sure!" Lola shouted back.

"Hey Ringo, what happened?" I whispered slightly.

"Well Lola was overly distressed about Christmas being over and I thought it was kind of funny. But by trying to make her feel better I cracked meself up! And now she wont forgive me for it!"

"Ok, well I'll talk to her you better get going though, you're very late!"

"Ok." Ringo looked hesitant before he finally grabbed his coat and left.

I walked back to the bathroom door to try and coax Lola out.

"Lola! It's me! I want to talk to you!" To my surprise she opened the door!

"Is he gone yet?" She whispered.

"Uh, yeah, I told him to go."

"Good!" Lola smiled and wiped her face. "So how have you been?!"

"Wait a second! What just happened?!"

"You just witnessed what i like to call Pay back."

"Pay back? For what?"

"Well, Ringo was starting to get all grouchy and mean about having to take care of me and the dog and his work and the house and everything! He really hurt my feelings! So... pay back."

"Wow..."

"What?!"

"You're like an evil genius."

"Thank you!"

"Anyway I was thinking about calling Wendy and Grace over. What do you think?"

"Sure!"

Wendy's POV

It took forever to get Paul out of the house! He didn't want to leave me at home alone with the pets to take care of.

"Why don't you just come with me!"

"I can't Paul! It's against the rules plus I can't leave them here! Just go to work you're gonna be late! I'll be fine!" I gave him a kiss and handed him his coat and he finally left after kissing me like ten times! A few minutes later I got a call from Maria saying to come to Lola's. So I packed a pet bag and got my purse and somehow managed to get all four of them in the car.

"Hi!" I said when Maria and Lola answered the door. "Help please?!" They each grabbed an animal and we went inside. "So, anything special or are we just hanging out?"

"Just hanging out, Grace should be here soonish." Maria shrugged.

"Cool."

"I'll go get some tea." Maria said and walked into the kitchen.

"So, why don't we start thinking of names or something?!" Lola grinned.

"Yeah! I haven't even started to think of any good names!" I whined.

"I'll go first." Said Lola. "Wait boy or girl first?"

"Um... just do boy."

"Ok then... Bill!"

"Eh... not quite my cup of tea."

"Ok then you come up with something!"

"... Mark?"

"Not bad. Ok my turn, girl now... Cheri?"

"Yeah, that one's nice! Um... Alexandra."

"Oh! Getting fancy are we?!" We laughed then Maria came in with the tea.

"What's so funny? Were you talking about me?!" We just laughed harder which I don't think she took as a good sign.

John's POV

We couldn't get much done today because everyone seemed to be on edge. Ringo was upset about something he said to Lola. Paul was upset and jittery because he didn't want to leave Wendy home alone even though she's only like three months. George felt slightly bad about leaving Maria but he knew she'd be fine but he felt bad for Ringo and Paul, mostly Ringo because Paul was starting to get annoying.

"Paul, just sit down and shut up already!" I shouted. "And Ringo!" I turned around to look at him. "Lola is pregnant, they get cranky and crazy so by the time you get home she will have forgotten all about it! So let's just finish up this song!"

"Yeah, because you have so much experience with cranky, pregnant women!" Ringo retorted.

"As a matter fact, I think I do!"

"What?! You mean Grace is pregnant?!"

"Well, it's not official but it happened around Christmas morning I believe. She hasn't said anything, I don't think she even suspects it so I wasn't going to say anything to anybody. But she's been acting different so don't give me all that!" I jabbed my finger at Ringo. They all just stood there with stupid looks on their faces. "Well, come on then lets finish up!" I grabbed my guitar off the stand and got started again.


	19. Chapter 19

_**hey guys! I'm going to start trying to update something at least once a week now that i'm pretty much done with my spring performances! also I've written two stories that I really like but the fanfiction admin. took them off because they are original stories. so, I would love it if you all would go to the site and read them. I'm also Teebone there. well Enjoy chapter 19!**_

* * *

_**Grace's POV**_

I arrived at Lola's house and everybody was cracking up.

"What's so funny?!"

"Oh! Hi Grace! It's nice how you just let yourself in." Lola grinned.

"Yeah, it's one of my life's dreams!" I plopped down on the couch next to Maria. "So what have you been doing?"

"Nothing much." Maria shrugged.

"Wendy and I were talking about baby names!" Lola smiled.

"That's nice, got any good ones?"

"Eh... not really."

"That's too bad. You've only got a couple more months Lola dear."

"I know! Maybe it'll be one of those things were once it's born a great name just pops into my head?!"

"Or you could just do like tribal people who name their kids the first thing they see after they're born." Wendy cut in.

"What?! So you my kids name to be heart monitor or something?!" Lola exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"That's just stupid!" I wheezed out causing more laughter.

After a while the laughter died down and the conversation became more serious.

"So, Grace." Lola said taking a sip of tea. "Do you think you and John will be having any children soon?"

"No, I'm not really ready and I mean John is too much to handle as it is." We chuckled. "One day maybe but for now I'll let you guys handle that department." I smiled lightly.

After that we just talked about everyday stuff and had lunch together then slowly everybody left to go home. By the time I left John was already home. He was sitting on the couch hanging up the phone.

"Oh! There you are love! Where 'ave you been? Are you doing ok?" John stood up quickly.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just went to go see Lola. Are you ok?" Walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Yeah I'm great! My question is. How are you?!" He grinned awkwardly and stared at me.

"I told you I'm fine." I gave him a look as I walked into the kitchen to see about diner. He followed me still with that weird grin on his face.

"Oh! Let me do that for you, love!" John rushed over and yanked the pot I had gotten, out of my hand.

"John! What are you doing?!" I nearly shouted.

"I was just thinking that I could cook dinner for you, that's all." He put the pot on the stove and lit it. "Just one question. What am I cooking?" I huffed, really trying to hold back my laughter.

"You're not cooking nothin'! You'd probably burn the house down!" I turned off the stove and grabbed the pot.

"Oh come on Grace I'm just trying to help out a bit!" John pouted playfully.

"Ok then, you can sit down over there and... fold... napkins... sound good?" I said as I filled the pot with water. John walked over to the table and sat down.

"Can I do them like origami?" He grinned.

"Can you even do origami?" I put a hand on my hip and tilted my head slightly. He laughed.

"No!" He laughed some more and I sighed roughly before joining him.

* * *

_**Lola's POV**_

Grace had just left when Ringo came in the house and before I could go give him a hug the phone rang. I picked it up as Ringo walked in the room and hung up his coat, watching me carefully. When I could finally hang up the phone Ringo nearly whispered.

"Are you ok now? Love?"

"No." I said glumly. Then Ringo completely broke down.

"I'm sorry Lola! I'm just under a lot of stress right now. And. I'm just so sorry!" He sat down next me and buried his head in my shoulder.

"Oh! Richie! No! It's not you I love you I was just in a bad mood earlier. That's not the problem." I said the last part glumly.

"What is it then?" He looked up at me slightly.

"That was my mum-mom! I mean mom, and she, well she's coming." I hung my head slightly.

"What?! What are we gonna do?! Maybe we could spend the night at George's or something?!"

I laughed slightly. "It's not gonna work Richie. I'm sure we will be able to stick it out. She's not coming for a little while though."

"I really doubt that."

"Why?"

"Because, knowing my mother, well we should expect a surprise visit from her in not too long."

"Oh... well this isn't good..."

* * *

_**Maria's POV**_

George was really excited about the baby. He'll be a great father, I can tell. When he got home he had picked up some dinner and we ate cuddled on the couch watching Tv.

"So George, how was work?" I smiled.

"Pretty good I guess. I still feel bad about leaving you here while we go on tour. I wish you could come. I feel like everybody is trying to ignore that we have to go and it'll be soon that we have to go. Nobody's talking about it so we don't really have any sort of plan. And what about Lola?"

"Actually I just got a call from Lola and her and Ringo's mothers will be coming over in not too long." I tried to hold back my grin.

"Ouch." George smiled.

"But it will be slightly into the tour when they do come. So I don't know about before then. Maybe I'll go stay with her."

"I still wish you could come." George pouted slightly.

The next morning when I woke up George had already gone. I had a vague memory of him kissing me saying goodbye quietly. Then Andy ran in and jumped on the bed, tail wagging. I smiled and scratched his head. It's surprising how fast he has grown. Then the doorbell rang. I got up and grabbed my robe and went answer the door. It was Wendy, she was bouncing with excitement.

"Hey, Wendy what's up?" I said letting her inside.

"Did George tell you?!" She took off her coat.

"Tell me what?"

"Grace is pregnant! That's what Paul said John said!" She exclaimed.

"What?! Why didn't she tell us?!"

"I don't know! We should go congratulate her! Come on I'll drive!"

I got dressed and Wendy put her coat back on and we rushed over to Grace's house. When we got there we jumped out of the car and ran up and pounded on the door.

"Grace!" Wendy shouted. A sleepy Grace cautiously opened the door.

"What are you guys doing?" She said yawning.

We both busted in and hugged her.

"Congratulations!" I said.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Wendy stepped back and looked Grace.

"Tell you what?"

"Oh come on, I have connections, I know things." Wendy grinned.

"Seriously, what are you talking about?!"

"Grace, John told our guys and then they told us. Ok? It's not like it's something to be ashamed of." I said giving her another hug.

"And what did they tell you exactly?" Grace was starting to turn red.

"Um, that you're pregnant...?"

"What?! I am not pregnant!" Grace shouted.

"That's cool." Wendy stuttered nervously. Grace tended to kick people when she got angry like this.

"I'm going to have a talk with him!" Her eyes flashed.

"Ok, and we'll see you later." Wendy said cautiously as we backed out the door.


	20. Chapter 20

**ok here's the 20th chapter! yay! while i was on vacation i had a breakthrough because it was like a seven hour drive so i got in a few chapter and i'll just let you know that stuff is about to happen! ENJOY! 8)**

* * *

_**Wendy's POV**_

"Why in the world would John do that?!" Maria exclaimed as we drove back to her house.

"I don't know!" I said exasperated. "I'm glad I wont be there when John gets home though." I said then chuckled slightly.

"Yeah... I know this is kinda off topic but, what are your plans for the tour, like has Paul said anything about it?" Maria asked, I could tell it had been on her mind this whole time.

"Oh, I had almost forgot about the tour. Paul hasn't really said anything about it. I would think a tour would be a big thing." I shrugged.

"Yeah, George wants me to come but I think it's too late. All the plans are already set up and if we tried to come then it would mess it up." Maria frowned.

"Well, would we want to anyway? I mean, if three out of four girls got on a plane who were pregnant don't you think somebody would want to kill us?" I smirked.

Maria laughed. "True. Oh my gosh! What about Lola and Ringo?! Her baby is due in two months! What if Ringo doesn't make it back in time?!"

"The tour is only a month I'm sure it will work out perfectly." I said, trying to sound reassuring. "But lets keep our fingers crossed just in case." I said quickly.

By that time we had arrived at Maria's house so I dropped her off and headed home.

* * *

_**John's POV**_

I walked into the house which seemed oddly quiet. I hung up my coat and walked into the kitchen looking for Grace.

"Grace! Love, I'm home! What's for dinner?!" I shouted after I couldn't find her. Suddenly I was kicked in the knee and I fell on the ground. "Ahh!" I shouted as I was kicked again.

"How could you do that?!" I looked up to see Grace her face was fire engine red and her eyes were blazing.

"Ouch! Do what?!" I winced.

"Tell everybody that I was pregnant! I am not pregnant!" She shouted and kicked me again. I jumped up and backed away.

"I didn't say that! Exactly."

"Not exactly?! Well then how come the girls came over this morning to say how happy they were for me?!"

"Look, Grace, it's just. The guys were being all annoying about their wives and they're babies that are on the way and, well, you what we had been doing and you were acting kind of different so I just thought that maybe... well, it doesn't matter..." I said sadly and walked off into the living room.

"No, wait, John." Grace followed me into the living room, her face softening. "I'm sorry John, but I'm not pregnant and, I really don't want to have a baby yet. One day definitely, but not now. Ok?" She put her arm around me and rubbed my back.

"I understand love, I just sort of got caught up in the moment I guess." I said quietly. Grace gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before going back into the kitchen. At first I just sat on the couch, feeling sort of odd, definitely not a good feeling. I just sort of felt confused. "Are you sure?!" I shouted suddenly and I heard Grace giggle.

"Yes, John."

* * *

_**Lola's POV**_

I gave Ringo one last kiss before he left to get on the plane. We wanted to see them off but Brian decided it would be too dangerous. I felt sort of scared having Ringo leave and me being alone yet I dreaded the day both of the soon-to-be grandmothers would show up. George had finally gotten everybody to discuss the whole thing and we all decided that Grace would come and stay with me and since Wendy and Maria were just about four months pregnant that they would be fine on their own and we'd probably all be hanging out the whole time anyway.

A couple of hours later Grace walked in the door.

"Hi Lola, it's me!" She dropped her purse on the table and took her coat off.

"Hey I'm in the living room." I yelled over my shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?" Grace said plopping down next to me.

"Just watching Tv, nothing interesting though." I picked up the remote and turned it off. "So I heard about the whole John thing from Wendy." I giggled.

"Yeah, it's all good now though." Grace chuckled.

"Well, that's good, I guess."

"What?! What do you mean I guess?!" Grace shouted playfully.

"Nothing, you know just, stuff." I grinned.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Grace smiled.

"It doesn't have to because. I'M LOLA!" I shouted throwing my hands in the air. Then the doorbell rang. "Uh oh." I mumbled lowering my arms. Grace started to get up but I grabbed her arm and put my finger to my lips. Suddenly I heard loud bickering coming from behind the front door.

"Don't tell me." Grace whispered.

"I think it's death." I said slowly, throwing my head back against the sofa.

Then we heard a knocking sound and we turned our heads to see my mom knocking on the window.

"Hey sweetie! It's your mother!" She smiled and waved until another lady walked behind her, and you could tell she was furious.

"Don't let her in darling! She's crazy! She'll probably rob the 'ouse!" Ringo's mom shouted. My mom whipped around angrily. I groaned and closed my eyes as Grace went to open the door.

Why me?!

* * *

_**George's POV**_

The tour was coming to an end and we were able to set up a little vacation and were going to send for the girls. We always called to check in on them and evidently Ringo's mum and Lola's mum are complete opposites. At first I wasn't so sure if it was that bad, since in-laws don't usually get along very well, until I over heard John talking to Grace who sounded like she was about to scream. That's when John came up with the vacation idea. I have a feeling it might really have been Grace's idea. So now we're sitting at the airport waiting in disguise for the girls. When the plane didn't show we all got very nervous. Especially Ringo. Then we received the most heart wrenching message I've ever gotten.

"We're dreadfully worry to inform you that flight 12 to Italy crashed. No survivors."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Wendy's POV**_

We managed to get everything packed and make our first flight and then we would stay the night and catch another plane to Italy. Unfortunately that morning nobody's alarm clock went off. We all scrambled to get ready so that we might make the flight but we just missed it. So now we're stuck in some weird place instead of in Italy with my Paulie. We sat around in our hotel room moping until we heard that the plane ended up crashing. Lola cried for about an hour and the rest of us were just sort of dumbstruck and a little sick. Then Maria pointed out that we had to check out soon, so we gathered our stuff and headed out. We did not want to get on any planes! Ever! But this town was super creepy and weird guys keep messing with us. Luckily Grace is pretty scarey. Suddenly we heard a gunshot. We cover our heads and I see a person wearing a black mask running away. I thought I saw curly blond hair poking out of the bottom so I think it was a girl. Then suddenly we were grabbed from behind. The group of people gagged us and tied our hands before putting us in a van. I was totally freaking out inside even though on the outside I looked rather calm. Then Maria somehow got the cloth out of her mouth and started whispering instructions as the van started moving.

"Ok, cooperate as best as possible. We don't want them to hurt us. Just stay calm and stick together." We all nodded

* * *

_**Paul's POV**_

I woke up in a daze, I was in my hotel room. My mind was blank, I have no idea what happened. I looked over to John who was laying on his bed crying. I wondered why when I realized my face was hot and sticky and everything flooded back into my mind. Wendy's gone. My unborn child is gone. I'll never see them again. I felt more tears running down my cheeks and I squeezed my eyes shut. How could this have happened?! She they didn't deserve to die like that! I need her! I rolled over onto my stomach to cry into my pillow.

* * *

_**Maria's POV**_

I don't know how long we had been riding in the back of this dark, smelly van but it finally stopped. Then the doors burst open and I blinked as the sun shone in. Five people wearing all black and black masks dragged us out and blindfolded us and re gagged me. I think we then walked through a forest and then we were taken into a small cabin and the blindfolds were taken off. I looked around at the other girls to make sure they were ok. Then I looked around the room. All but one of the people left.

The person sat there looking at us for a while before pulling their mask off. My eyes widened in shock. It was Tessa! She grinned and pulled the wad of cloth out of my mouth.

"Tessa! How could you do this?!" I exclaimed, the other girls watched in shock from the sidelines.

"No! I'm not your precious Tessa!" She snarled. "Tessa is my dreadful sister!"

"But Tessa doesn't have any siblings." I said, trying not to sound so nervous.

"Oh yes she does." The Tessa look alike got up and started walking around the room. "If you recall, Tessa's real mother died and her father remarried. Guess who Tessa looks exactly like and who, shall we say, couldn't stay put." She hissed. "Her mother is my mother, get the picture?" She said, then chuckled. "Yes, but poor young Tessa was so precious that I didn't matter quite as much. So I was eventually taken away from my drunk father and given to my mother who put me in an orphanage. So poor little me was left with nothing!" She rounded on me and shouted in my face.

"I'm sorry! I never knew any of that stuff and I understand you're hurt but why did you kidnap me and my friends?!" I said trying to sound kind yet firm but my voice was shaking too much.

"Ah yes, you and your friends. Well you see. Getting revenge on Tessa would only do so much, you see I would still have nothing. So I found out she was going to meet you at the airport except none of you ever made it." She smiled wickedly.

"You mean you caused the plane to crash and killed her?! And all those innocent people?!" I exclaimed in horror.

"Yes." She smiled. What kind of sick person is she?! She is definitely not Tessa.

"So, once the poor Beatle boys have practically killed themselves over your, "deaths", when I bring you all up to them they'll be suckers for plenty of ransom money." She grinned at the thought.

"They would never fall for that!" I shouted, trying to more so reassure myself.

"Yes, you're probably right. Right now they're probably just moving on to the next easy chick who crosses their paths." She smiled at me, I could tell she was trying to mess with us. But what if that were true? I don't really know about George or Ringo but John and Paul didn't have the best reputation in that department. I looked over at Wendy and I saw the fear of the the thought reflected in her eyes.

"They'll save us and you wont get away with this!" I spat back.

"We'll just see about that." She said cooly.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Ringo's POV**_

I found myself trudging sadly into our house- my house. It felt so lonely and sad in there. As I shuffled into the living room I saw me mum and Lola's mum sitting there crying silently. When they saw me they both started sobbing as they stood and smothered me with hugs and kisses. I didn't really pay any attention to it though and I collapsed on the couch. We all ended up sitting on the couch not moving or saying anything. Nobody ever got up to do anything or eat until finally they both decided to go to bed. I didn't want to go to bed, because Lola should be there too and it would make me even more sad to feel the emptiness. Yet I wanted go lie there and breathe in her scent before it faded away. I finally decided I would go in there and I stumbled towards to the door. On my way I passed the baby's room and I felt fresh tears stinging my eyes. Then I heard a knock on the front door and I slowly trudged toward it.

"Hey Ringo." George tried to smile but it was a fail.

I motioned for him to come in and we sat on the sofa. He didn't say anything we just sat there like I was before. I looked up at George sadly and he sighed.

* * *

_**Grace's POV**_

I couldn't believe this! This girl is a nut! And who in the world are those other people?! Eventually the Tessa look alike (she never told us her name) got tired of staring Maria down and left. Then another hooded person took her place. She sat there a while like she was waiting for something. Then she walked over and put her ear against the door then turned around and pulled her hood off. She smiled and winked, it was Tessa! She had dyed her hair and she had a lot of makeup on but I could tell it was her. She wasn't dead! We're gonna be able to get out of here! I grinned after she took the cloth out of my mouth and she told us to be extremely quiet. She untied my hands and I helped her untie the others. She put her hood back on and poked her head out the door then motioned for us to follow. As quietly as possible we single filed out of the cabin and into the woods.

When we had been sneaking through the woods for about half an hour with no trouble I sighed. I never thought we would make this far. We walked up to a fallen tree to sit down for a while and rest. I hope that Lola's doing ok.

"So Tessa, what exactly is going on?" Wendy rasped.

"Well, evidently Chloe is my half sister. You probably know more than I do." Tessa shrugged.

"Well we didn't know her name." Lola said.

Then Maria told Tessa everything Chloe told us back in the cabin.

Tessa frowned. "So she wants money and revenge."

"Who doesn't?" I mumbled.

"We should hurry and get back to town and call the boys before they plan our funeral." Wendy said standing up. Then we started again on our trek, I hope everything falls into place.

* * *

_**Chloe's POV**_

I saw all five of them sitting on a tree log. They may think they can get away but they can't. Just for that they're paying double. I will hit them so hard they'll be sorry. Then they started moving again.

"I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of Chloe." Maria said worriedly.

"You have no idea sister." I mumbled.

* * *

**_Lola's POV _**

I was tired of trudging through the woods. This is not what pregnant girls need. Pregnant girls need air-conditioned homes with cozy couches, enjoyable Tv shows, books and loving furry companions. So the sooner we get home the better. Although I'm not too keen on ever flying again but I'll do it this one time to get back to my Richie.

* * *

_**John's POV**_

"What am I gonna do without her?! She was the sweetest person I've ever known!" Paul drank another glass of whiskey. "My poor baby, I'll never know if it was a little girl or a little boy. If it looked more like me or Wendy or anything!" He exclaimed and took a long drag.

"Well at least you got to get halfway there! We didn't even have a chance to really discuss it!" I through my glass across the room and it smashed against the wall.


	23. Chapter 23

**ok so this is the last of my completed chapters. I'm almost done with the next one but I might wait to post it. sorry ;)**

**don't forget to review! Thanks! 8)**

* * *

_**Wendy's POV**_

I walked through the front door of my house exhausted, hungry and frustrated. I just dropped my bags in the floor and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. But instead as I entered the kitchen I was coughing on cigarette smoke. My eyes stung and I realized Paul and John were in here smoking and drinking themselves to death.

"Paul!" I shouted as I ran over and hugged him. We both started crying. "You stink." We both laughed a little through our tears.

"Wow, my dreams sure are getting realistic." He said after a minute.

"No Paul, it really is me! I missed the plane!" I hugged him tighter.

"Oh my gosh! It really is you!" Paul kissed me. "I missed you so much! I'm never leaving you again!" We cried some more. Paul's eyes were extremely red.

"Does that mean Grace is at home too?" John said suddenly, I had forgotten he was there.

"Um, yes she is John." John jumped and ran out the door. "Be careful!" I shouted after him.

* * *

_**John's POV**_

I drove home like a mad man, or at least I would assume because I was drunk. Then I jumped out of the car and into the house. I didn't slow down until I had found Grace and scooped her up in my arms. We didn't talk or anything I don't even remember if we cried at all. I just held her tight and kissed her. Yes, she was a little short tempered but I would never give her up for anything.

* * *

_**Maria's POV**_

I took Lola home and it's a good thing too because George was there. When we walked in the door the room erupted in crying. Then Lola's mom and Ringo's mom came in in their night gowns to see what all the fuss was about and Lola's mom turned white as a sheet when she saw Lola. There was a lot of hugging and kissing and crying before George and I decided to go to our own home.

It was pretty late, or early in the morning which ever way you want to put it. George and I collapsed on top of the bed.

"I'm so glad you're ok." George said turning on his side to look at me.

"Me too, do you know what happened?! Turns out Tessa has a half sister who wants revenge on Tessa and then she decided to kidnap us for ransom money! How crazy is that?!" I exclaimed. George frowned.

"You all need to be careful then. Maybe Tessa should come and stay with us for a while?"

"That sounds great! I'll call her tomorrow. Now let's get some sleep." I kissed George and we pulled the blankets up. Even though by now the sun was coming up.

* * *

_**Lola's POV**_

Well life was pretty much back to normal now. Well as normal as it gets with Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde here. My due date was just sixteen days away I'm so excited yet so scared! Ringo is a nervous wreck of course and our mother's aren't helping at all. Our poor dog Tommy was always hiding because Ringo's mom was constantly trying to put him outside and my mom was constantly grabbing at him like a five year old on a sugar high.

"Tommy! Where are you boy?!" My mom walked into the room sort of crouched down and clapped.

"Mom, why don't you do something useful like get me some chocolate ice cream?" I looked over the top of the magazine I was reading.

"Ok, whatcha reading?" She sat down on the couch next to me. I groaned.

"What happened to the ice cream?!"

"Just a second dear!" I heard Ringo's mum call from the kitchen.

"See mom now Mrs Starkey is having to do it. Don't you feel bad at all? Why don't you go help her?"

"Nah, serves her right! Have you seen the way she's been acting?!" My mom exclaimed when Ringo walked in the door. "Well hey sugar! Let me have some!" She jumped up and ran over to Ringo. He kissed her oddly on the cheek. "Oh, you can do better than that! Obviously!" She indicated towards me before walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah the way Mrs Starkey's been acting." I mumbled as I flipped the page. Ringo took off his coat and sat down next to me. "His much longer!" I groaned laying my head on his shoulder as he hugged me. "I can't do this for months and months until they decide to leave! I'm going crazy!"

"I know, but we'll get through it... somehow..." he gave me a kiss. "I'll go see about dinner." He got up to walk into the kitchen but when he pushed the door open you could hear a riot going on. "I'll mist do that later." He quietly sprinted away into our bedroom.

A minute later he called me.

"Yeah?" I said as I walked in and sat down the bed. Ringo walked to the door, closed and locked it. "What are you doing?"

"We've put this off long enough." He said sitting down.

"What?"

"We need to pick out some names!" Ringo smiled.

"Hey! What are you two doing in there?!" I heard my mom yell as she banged on the door. "I could make a guess but it wouldn't be right!" She banged some more.

"Let's just hide in here for a while." Ringo whispered. I laughed quietly.

"What about diner?!"

"I'll tell the pizza man to bring it to the window." We both grinned as both of our mothers started knocking and banging on the door.


	24. Chapter 24

**hey guys! sorry it's been so long on this story! I got busy and then got writers block and wrote something I was I hadn't... but we're going with it now because I have a plan! so enjoy and hopefully I will be posting more often now! ;] Also if you have any ideas for the story or things you'd like to see happen, they'd be greatly appreciated! feel free to say something anytime you want! or as often as you want! ok you can read now! ;) - Tee**

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

I walked through the front door of my house exhausted, hungry and frustrated. I just dropped my bags in the floor and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. But instead as I entered the kitchen I was coughing on cigarette smoke. My eyes stung and I realized Paul and John were in here smoking and drinking themselves to death.

"Paul!" I shouted as I ran over and hugged him. We both started crying. "You stink." We both laughed a little through our tears.

"Wow, my dreams sure are getting realistic." He said after a minute.

"No Paul, it really is me! I missed the plane!" I hugged him tighter.

"Oh my gosh! It really is you!" Paul kissed me. "I missed you so much! I'm never leaving you again!" We cried some more. Paul's eyes were extremely red.

"Does that mean Grace is at home too?" John said suddenly, I had forgotten he was there.

"Um, yes she is John." John jumped and ran out the door. "Be careful!" I shouted after him.

**John's POV**

I drove home like a mad man, or at least I would assume because I was drunk. Then I jumped out of the car and into the house. I didn't slow down until I had found Grace and scooped her up in my arms. We didn't talk or anything I don't even remember if we cried at all. I just held her tight and kissed her. Yes, she was a little short tempered but I would never give her up for anything.

**Maria's POV**

I took Lola home and it's a good thing too because George was there. When we walked in the door the room erupted in crying. Then Lola's mom and Ringo's mom came in in their night gowns to see what all the fuss was about and Lola's mom turned white as a sheet when she saw Lola. There was a lot of hugging and kissing and crying before George and I decided to go to our own home.

It was pretty late, or early in the morning which ever way you want to put it. George and I collapsed on top of the bed.

"I'm so glad you're ok." George said turning on his side to look at me.

"Me too, do you know what happened?! Turns out Tessa has a half sister who wants revenge on Tessa and then she decided to kidnap us for ransom money! How crazy is that?!" I exclaimed. George frowned.

"You all need to be careful then. Maybe Tessa should come and stay with us for a while?"

"That sounds great! I'll call her tomorrow. Now let's get some sleep." I kissed George and we pulled the blankets up. Even though by now the sun was coming up.

**Lola's POV**

Well life was pretty much back to normal now. Well as normal as it gets with Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde here. My due date was just sixteen days away I'm so excited yet so scared! Ringo is a nervous wreck of course and our mother's aren't helping at all. Our poor dog Tommy was always hiding because Ringo's mom was constantly trying to put him outside and my mom was constantly grabbing at him like a five year old on a sugar high.

"Tommy! Where are you boy?!" My mom walked into the room sort of crouched down and clapped.

"Mom, why don't you do something useful like get me some chocolate ice cream?" I looked over the top of the magazine I was reading.

"Ok, whatcha reading?" She sat down on the couch next to me. I groaned.

"What happened to the ice cream?!"

"Just a second dear!" I heard Ringo's mum call from the kitchen.

"See mom now Mrs Starkey is having to do it. Don't you feel bad at all? Why don't you go help her?"

"Nah, serves her right! Have you seen the way she's been acting?!" My mom exclaimed when Ringo walked in the door. "Well hey sugar! Let me have some!" She jumped up and ran over to Ringo. He kissed her oddly on the cheek. "Oh, you can do better than that! Obviously!" She indicated towards me before walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah the way Mrs Starkey's been acting." I mumbled as I flipped the page. Ringo took off his coat and sat down next to me. "His much longer!" I groaned laying my head on his shoulder as he hugged me. "I can't do this for months and months until they decide to leave! I'm going crazy!"

"I know, but we'll get through it... somehow..." he gave me a kiss. "I'll go see about dinner." He got up to walk into the kitchen but when he pushed the door open you could hear a riot going on. "I'll mist do that later." He quietly sprinted away into our bedroom.

A minute later he called me.

"Yeah?" I said as I walked in and sat down the bed. Ringo walked to the door, closed and locked it. "What are you doing?"

"We've put this off long enough." He said sitting down.

"What?"

"We need to pick out some names!" Ringo smiled.

"Hey! What are you two doing in there?!" I heard my mom yell as she banged on the door. "I could make a guess but it wouldn't be right!" She banged some more.

"Let's just hide in here for a while." Ringo whispered. I laughed quietly.

"What about diner?!"

"I'll tell the pizza man to bring it to the window." We both grinned as both of our mothers started knocking and banging on the door.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ringo's POV**

_February 26, 1966_

"Congratulations Mr Starkey!" John said as he walked up to me and shook my hand. I felt so proud right now I could bust. I smiled at Lola who was cuddling our new baby boy, Jason Richard Starkey. He had Lola's blond hair and my blue eyes and my nose. He was the cutest thing I'd ever seen! I looked over to Paul and George who were sitting off to the side. They both looked pale and like they were lost in thought. Everybody was here to help us since it was George's birthday when it all started happening. I'd hate to see what they're gonna look like when it's their wife and kid going through all that.

"He is so adorable!" Wendy sighed.

"Look again he's got Ringo's nose!" John grinned.

"I like it!" Maria shot back. "It's very cute!"

"Well, thank you Maria, but, I'm already in a relationship." I shrugged playfully, trying to hold back my grin and laughter.

"Not you!" Maria laughed and swatted at me but I dodged it.

"I knew a guy named Jason once." Grace said randomly so everybody ended up laughing.

"Really now?" John said putting his arm around her. Grace laughed some more.

"Yeah, but never mind. Hey Paul, George, are you ok? You look a little green." She said and everybody looked over at the two sitting in chairs across the room.

"We're good." Paul choked out. John giggled and Grace hit him in the arm.

"I think we better be getting home now." Wendy said walking over to Paul, looking concerned. "Let me know if you need anything." And then they left. Eventually everybody left and finally we got to leave and go home. As we were pulling into the drive way I remembered that we had gone to George's party and left our mothers at home and I was so worried and confused that I forgot to call them... this is not good.

**Paul's POV**

It seemed like the next few months flew by March, April, May. And here we are waiting any day now. I am extremely worried because we are two days past our due date so this is going to be a June baby. John and Grace were coming over and so were my brother and my dad and Wendy's sister and mother and dad. I was sort of hoping that they would be here right after it was born but that might not happen now. Then the door bell rang, I slowly got up to answer it and it was John and Grace.

"Hey Paul, how yuh doing?" Grace gave me a small hug. Then she walked over and sat down next to Wendy and they started talking.

"So are you coming in or not?" I said to John who was just standing in the doorway.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was just thinking about something." He grinned. "Have you ever heard the song "June is busting out"?!" He laughed crazily as he jumped into the house. I surprisingly didn't react, I guess I had too much on my mind. I followed John into the living room and sat back down next to Wendy.

"So do you have any names picked out?" Grace smiled.

"Um, yes, for a boy we decided James Paul McCartney junior and for a girl we picked out Christy Lee McCartney." Wendy smiled.

"So are you excited?!"

"No Grace, not at all." Wendy said sarcastically. Grace laughed.

"So what if it's twins or something?" Grace grinned.

"No, shut up! Don't jinx me!" The girls laughed and continued chatting as my mind wandered. I haven't gotten any sleep in weeks, I felt awful.

" 'ey Paulie, come 'ere a minute." John motion for me to follow him into the kitchen. I slowly got up and followed, what could he possibly want now? I gave him a questioning look as he leaned against the counter. "You know Paul, you really need to perk up a little." He said seriously. I just looked at him. "See right there you look like you don't even want to have a kid." John grumbled.

"Of course I do!" I said starting to get angry.

"Well you sure don't show it! Haven't you seen the way Wendy keeps looking at you?! She's worried about you, I don't think you understand your own situation!" John's eyes flashed slightly.

"How would you know?! You haven't been in this situation before! And I'll tell you it isn't fun, or relaxing, or wonderful! It's hell!" I shouted back as Wendy and Grace walked through the door.

"Is everything ok?" Wendy said looking worried. "Paul?"

I didn't know what to do, had she heard any of that? Was she suspecting what John was? I couldn't take it any longer I just had to get away from everything, so I walked out the back door and climbed in my car.

**Grace's POV**

I stood looking out the door where Paul had just walked out, mouth hanging open in shock.

"John, what did you do?!" I said turning to John. Wendy stared out the door, starting to cry.

"I didn't do anything!" John threw his hands in the air.

"You did so John Lennon! Now what happened!" I kicked John in the shin. He winced and sat down in a chair. Wendy also sat down, crying quietly and looking out into space.

"I was just trying to help him out! He just over reacted because he's stressed and what not!" I rolled my eyes and looked at Wendy. Then I ran out the door and jumped in our car to go find Paul.

**George's POV**

As the due date drew nearer the battle of the baby names continued. We had finally decided on William for a boy's name but we couldn't agree on a girls name.

"I still like Katrina!" Maria said suddenly as we sat down for dinner.

"And I still like Alexandra." I said slowly, grinning.

"Oh, you're both impossible!" Tessa said, stabbing her fork into her food.

"Katrina." Maria whispered.

"Alexandra." I whispered back.

"Agh! Stop it already I can't take anymore! So I am going to make the ultimate decision! You're just going to have a boy! End of discussion now eat!" Tessa shouted like she was angry although you could tell she really wasn't. Andy started barking at her for yelling and we all laughed then started eating.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chloe's POV**

I followed Tessa of the plane and had my taxi follow hers so I would know where she was staying. She will pay dearly, and so will her stupid friends! They think hey can get away from me by catching a plane and running away?! Well, I may be broke but I'm not stupid! They'll soon find I'm not the type you should insult.

**Lola's POV**

Little Jason was the cutest baby ever! He absolutely adores Ringo! He does of course cry at the touch of our infuriated mothers but other than that he's great! And our dog Tommy is so sweet and gentle around him, I really need to buy more cameras... Then Ringo walked in with a bottle and took Jason out of my arms and started feeding him. I sighed and we smiled at each other before the kitchen door bust open.

"CAN I DO IT?! PLEEEEEEEEASE?!" My mom yelled running over to Ringo who brought his legs up onto the chair defensively, shielding Jason. Then Ringo's mum ran in.

"No! Don't let her near that baby! I'll die first!" She said stepping in between Ringo and my mom.

"Argh! I've had enough of this!" Then my mom lunged at Elsie and started wrestling her out the door. I sat on the couch with my mouth open and I looked over at Ringo. I had to keep from laughing because all I could see over his knees were his wide eyes.

**Paul's POV**

I couldn't believe what I just did and I knew I probably just made the biggest mistake of my life. I don't even know why I did it and now I feel even more terrible. I decided to go and talk to George, he can probably help me.

I pulled into the Harrison driveway and sat there for a minute. I started to get out when I was blinded by a pair of headlights. Then suddenly they cut off and I saw a car sitting down the road aways. I didn't pay much attention to it and I walked up to the door.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" He asked sounding a little tired.

"I just made the biggest mistake of my life George! I don't know what to do!" I said feeling sick.

Then I heard a car door slam and Grace stomped up face bright red.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Grace exploded.

"I don't know! I'm worried!"

"Then why did you just leave?!" Grace's eyes flashed. George watched from the sidelines with wide eyes.

"I'm just... worried I wont be a good father... or that something will go wrong... and I feel bad for Wendy... I know she's in a lot of pain... I just want to be there for her but ... I hope I can..." I felt my eyes getting watery. Then I saw Tessa walk up behind George.

"Paul, you need to get home right now! Wendy went into labor and John is freaking out!" She said quickly.

"Come on Paul I'll drive!" Grace said grabbing my arm. I don't remember much after that.

A few hours later Eliza Lynn McCartney was born! Luckily before that Wendy and I worked out all of our problems. I smiled as I looked at my beautiful new daughter. She was so cute! Suddenly I saw a bright flash.

"Oh Paul that was so sweet!" Lola said grinning holding a camera. Ringo followed her into the room holding Jason.

"Thanks." I chuckled blinking.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get here earlier." She looked over at Wendy who was asleep. "Um, I don't want to wake Wendy but I wanted y'all to know that Maria went into labor also not too long ago so... yeah... it's so exiting!" Lola smiled being a little more quiet. "Can I hold her?!" She walked closer and looked at Eliza who's eyes were drooping. I nodded and carefully handed Eliza to her. I was so afraid I would stop her! "Oh Paul! She looks so much like you! And Wendy too! Awe... so adorable!"

I watched Eliza as she looked at Lola curiously. She had my eyes but they were blue like Wendy's. She had dark curly hair and my eyebrows. She had my cheeks but Wendy's mouth. A nice mix of both of us. Lola carefully handed Eliza back.

"I'm gonna go check on Maria now ok? I'll be back later and hopefully Wendy will be awake. She's adorable!" She said again smiling.

"Congratulations Macca." Ringo smiled down at Eliza then looked at his own son. He chuckled. "What are we gonna do now?"

I thought about that for a moment... what are we gonna do about the band if we have this little tikes to look after?... I'm sure we'll find some way... then Lola, Ringo and Jason left quietly.

**Maria's POV**

I held my little girl, Scarlett Deborah Harrison. It was neither if the ones we had in mind but we both agreed that this seemed to fit. She had a little bit of black hair on her head and George's eyes and eyebrows. She looked a lot like George. But her nose was more like mine but I think that's about it... she so adorable though! Soon Lola, Ringo and little Jason came in.

"Hi Maria! How yuh doing?! Is it a girl?! Oh! She's so cute!" Lola ran over and looked Scarlett.

"Knock knock!"

I looked up and saw John and Grace in the doorway.

"Hey guys! This is Scarlett!" I grinned.

"Oh she's adorable!" Grace said smiling.

"Congratulations!" John grinned.

"So hows Wendy?" I asked just anybody.

"She's fine! She's sleeping now. They have a cute baby grip also! I won't spoil everything though..." Lola grinned.

Things were gonna be a lot different now...


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok! And here is the next chapter! please Review and enjoy! If you have questions, comments or requests just PM me or leave them in a comment. thank you. -Tee **

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

The next three years went by smoothly and full of good times. We never heard from Chloe so Tessa went home. By this point Grace had a baby girl named Anna, Lola also had another baby which was a girl named Molly. Maria and George had a little boy named Ethan and Paul and I had another girl named Carmen.

I was playing with Eliza while Carmen slept waiting for Paul to get home from the studio. It got really quiet suddenly and I paused to listen. Then I heard glass break and Carmen crying. I ran into her room and saw that the window was broken and things had been knocked over but Carmen was gone! I broke down in tears and then I heard Eliza screem.

"No!" I shouted and ran back to the living room as I walked through the doorway something hit the back of my head and I fell to the ground and blacked out.

**Paul's POV**

When I got home and opened the door it was unusually quiet. I carefully walked through the kitchen. Whatever was in the oven seemed to have burned. I slowly walked into the living room and saw Wendy sprawled out on the floor in an odd position. I ran over to her and realized she was out cold. I carefully laid her back down and ran into all the other rooms but the girls were gone. I ran to the phone and called the police. Then I went back over to Wendy and I put her on the couch and tried to wake her up so I could find out what happened!

The police arrived shortly and Wendy finally woke up but before we could get anything out of her she went into hysterics.

"He took them!" She kept saying inbetween sobs.

"So it was a man?" One of the police officers asked.

"I don't know!" She said calming down slightly. "I think it might have been... I don't know!" She buried her head in my shoulder. Then the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said shakily.

"Paul! Anna's been kidnapped!" John shouted into the phone.

"What?!" I exclaimed shocked. Some of the policemen stopped to look at me.

"When I got home Grace was unconscious and Anna was gone!" His voice was shaking.

"Did you call the police?!"

"Yes they're on their way!"

"Ok just hold on! I need to call George!" I hung up and quickly dialed George's number.

"Hello?" George said calmly.

"George is everything alright?!" I asked quickly.

"Yes...? why would-" George's voice cut off and all I heard was the dial tone. I gasped and quickly told two of the officers how to get to George's house. Hopefully they'd get there in time!

**George's POV**

I was talking the phone to Paul he sounded extremely worried when suddenly the line went dead.

"I finally got Scarlett to fall asleep!" Maria collapsed on the couch with a sigh. She looked up at me. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know... I was talking to Paul and the line went dead... I think it's been cut..." Maria suddenly looked worried. Then I heard a crash and a scream come from Scarlett's room. Maria started to run in there.

"Wait!" I grabbed her arm. "Wait here, I'll check and see what happened you call the police." I whispered. She nodded her face pale.

I grabbed some stick like toy of Scarlett's and carefully walked down the hall. First I checked Ethan's room he was still laying in his crib fast asleep. So I continued on to Scarlett's room the window had been broken and things were scattered all over the room but Scarlett wasn't there. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and I jumped away just as someone dressed in all black jumped out with a baseball bat in his hand.

"Maria! Get Ethan and get out!" I shouted and dodged a swing from his bat.

Then he darted out of the room me close on his heals. He ran into Ethan's room and I heard Maria scream I ran in and hit the man on the head right as he was swinging back to hit Maria who had Ethan clutched to her chest.

"Go!" I repeated and she ran out crying. I grabbed a nearby jump rope and tied the mans hands together as best I could and then I saw flashing red and blue lights coming from the window. I ran out and quickly brought them to where the man was but he was gone!

**Ringo's POV**

The next day everybody got together at the studio. Luckily Paul called us in time and we left the house before anything could happen.

"Do you think it has something to do with girls?" Lola asked.

"No... because they tried to take Ethan too..." Maria choked out.

"Oh ... yeah..."

"I think we ought to stick together... maybe stay in a hotel?..." Paul suggested.

"That's fine with me..." George said and sighed.

So we all went home and Brian booked a hotel for us to stay with all of our rooms attached. Scary things were going on here and I need to get to the bottom of it! So that night I snuck out of the hotel and decided to start at George's house and look for clues. For some reason the door wasn't locked so I let myself in and made my way to Scarlett's room since the most damage was done there. Things were all knocked over and stuff was scattered everywhere. The sheet on the bed was missing so they must have carried Scarlett away tied up in the sheet. I thought I heard a noise and jumped which caused something to fall over and roll under the bed. I dropped to the floor to pick it up and I found a piece of paper. I stood up and looked at it carefully. It kinda looked like a map of some sort but it really didn't make much sense... there were scribbles, numbers, words, buildings... all sorta of things but none of them looked familiar ... I decided I'd take it back and see if it made sense to anybody else.

"Richie! You scared me!" Lola tackled me. "I thought they'd kidnapped you too!" She buried her face in my shoulder.

Then Jason toddled over and grabbed my leg then tugged on my pants. I bent down and picked him up. He rested his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Where did you go?!" Lola asked her face still a little white.

"I just couldn't stand what was going on! The looks on their faces ... I just... I went to George's to look for clues... and I found this." I pulled the map out of my pocket.

"What is that?" Lola asked furrowing her brow.

"I think it's a map. Maybe the kidnapper dropped it?!"

"Well you better make sure it's not something that Scarlett or somebody wrote before you go off risking your life again!" She hugged me again.

"I wasn't risking my life! I just went to George's house!" I rolled my eyes.

I walked over and knocked on George's door a couple of times. George answered looking half awake.

"Ringo? What is it?" He asked groggily.

"I went to your house and found this. It looks like a map and I wanted to make sure it wasn't yours." He looked confused for a minute.

"No..." he said finally. "Wait... you went to my house?!" He said now more awake.

"Yeah... I just wanted to get to the bottom of this."

"So it's a map?" George said and I handed it to him.

"Yeah I think so but I didn't recognize anything..." I shrugged.

"Did you tell the others?" He asked looking up.

"Not yet." He turned around and turned the light on causing Maria to groan and Ethan to start crying.

"George! What are you doing?! You woke up the baby!" She moaned.

He ignored her and opened the door to Paul's room. The lamp was on and he and Wendy were laying on the bed still wide awake, even though it was about 3:00 am. They looked over at us with sad tired looks on their faces.

"What's happened?" Wendy asked with a hopeful sound to her voice.

"We have a map!" George said sitting on the bed next to them.

"What?!" Paul said scooting closer and looking over George's shoulder.

"It's a map that the kidnapper left at my place, Ringo found it, that looks like the cafe there! See?!" George pointed his finger at a building sketched on the paper. "We should start there, wait we didn't get John! I know it's early but-"

"George these are our children!" Paul cut him off.

"Exactly! Get dressed we'll start at the cafe, I'll tell John!" George said, I'm glad he's taking charge. I ran back to my room.

"Lola, get dressed!" I said quickly. Then took Jason from her and started getting him dressed.

"What?" She asked stranding there confused.

"Get dressed we're gonna follow the map. Oh, and don't forget Molly..." I mumbled setting Jason down and picking up my tired daughter who started to cry and wail. "Shh shh shh, love, we don't have time for that!" Soon we were all dressed and we went back to George's room. Everybody was stumbling in ready to go, the hunt was on.


End file.
